Los extranjeros
by lahonestidadenmi
Summary: Una rara enfermedad azota Equestria, quizá por error el humano descubre el secreto tras ella. Primera parte de la trilogia "Tres mundos y tres tiempos". Spinoff de el fic "Un psicópata en Equestria" Autoría compartida con Adryana Valkyrie.
1. Chapter 1

**Empezamos por notas de autor**

Hola, Lahonestidadenmi hablándoles a todos los que me lean.

Muy bien esta historia cuenta con una serie de particularidades que mejor dejar en claro desde un principio.

No soy el único autor de esta historia, la cree por medio de Role-Play junto a Adryana Valkyrie.

Esta es la primera de tres historias y entre las tres llevan más de un año en producción.

Las tres obras juntas tendrían el título "Tres mundos y tres tiempos". Y esta es su primera parte llamada "Los extranjeros"

Esta es una historia que se deriva del Fic "Un psicópata en Equestria" más precisamente luego de los eventos del capítulo. "Herejía"

Todo comenzó cuando mi amiga y compañera de escritos me pregunto si quería saber qué pasaría si Razón se cruzara con algunos de sus personajes.  
Para los que no conozcan de sus historias ella escribe historias de varios tipos pero tiene un gusto particular por los multiversos así que su estilo y elementos de sus historias ya escritas se van a ver a lo largo de que esta historia progrese.

Dado que esta historia se creó por el medio del sistema de Role-Play los lectores más agudos notaran que por momentos la historia parece faltar de dirección. La verdad es que esa es en parte la belleza de esta historia. Los eventos ocurren y los personajes actúan más por si mismos que bajo nuestro control (al menos de mi parte)

Hare lo posible al retocar mis archivos para publicarlos de modo que no sea necesario leer las otras obras relacionadas a los personajes aquí presentes para disfrutar de esta historia. Y estoy bastante seguro de que aquellos que disfruten de las historias de mi compañera así como los que disfrutaron de leer de Razón se verán entretenidos por la aventura que creamos para nuestros personajes.

Procuraré ser estable en mi ritmo de publicación pero este es un año complicado para mí y una obra compleja. Como siempre prometo publicarla hasta el final.

Los dejo con algunas palabras de mi compañera de escritos. (Cabe mencionar que ella alude a mi bajo el apodo "Razón")

Bien ante todo agradecer a Razón por haberme permitido trabajar con él, ha sido una gran experiencia, no solo por el tiempo que me dio con esta historia sino también por compartir sus ideas sobre su fic del "Psicópata en Equestria", bueno no voy a alargarme mucho así que simplemente espero que disfruten de este fic tanto como yo y Razón disfrutamos de hacerlo.

Y dichas nuestras cosas… vamos con la introducción

**Introducción.**

Pasaron unos días desde los eventos de Nightmare Night. Y la verdad es que me beneficiaron bastante.

Estar presente en un momento bajo de Luna me permitió acercarme a ella lo suficiente como para que decida tomar un riesgo conmigo. Ella me libró de la vigilancia que bajo la que estaba sometido. Tengo entendido que Celestia no estaba demasiado convencida de la decisión pero mantendré mi trabajo reportando sobre la armonía para apaciguar las aguas.

Más allá de eso estos días no se han destacado demasiado. Aun necesito encontrar trabajo, los días están pasando y el invierno se acerca.

La noche pasada fue extraña, por primera vez escuche en Everfree dos cosas que jamás oí en el corto tiempo que pase aquí. La primera fue un revuelo descontrolado por parte de la fauna. Sonaban aterrados. Y lo segundo fue silencio, como si todos se escondieran de algo ajeno al bosque.

Por la mañana todo parecía normal.

No lo estaba. Camino hacia Ponyville y ya me encuentro con la primera señal de que algo raro ocurre.

Escucho cotilleo y veo un pequeño tumulto en el pueblo… esto es Equestria… es un sitio utópico… no debería preocuparme de más ¿Verdad?

Por ahora mejor es no ser paranoico.


	2. La visitante y las sospechas

**La visitante y las sospechas.**

Antes de entrar a Ponyville veo algo entre los árboles, podría jurar haberlo visto antes. Podría jurar haberlo visto anoche. Pero mis recuerdos son borrosos.

La veo casi sin mirar, es una silueta como la de un pony, si, parece un pony. Pero ningún pony entra a Everfree y menos tan temprano en la mañana.

Así como la veo la dejo de ver.

Entro a Ponyville ya saliendo del bosque y algo no huele bien. Veo a Rainbow Dash al lado de algunos wonderbolt y unos guardias junto a otros ponys rodeando algo en el suelo

Rainbow Dash:-ah...Razón hola

Presencia policial en Ponyville, no es algo que implique cosas buenas normalmente...

La portadora de la lealtad se aleja de la escena y me cuenta lo que ocurre.

Rainbow Dash:-Es algo raro...encontraron a Carrot Top desmayada en el suelo...con síntomas de fatiga extrema.  
Pensamos que estaba muerta pero aun esta con vida aunque no sabemos que paso a ciencia cierta.

No tengo necesidad ni ganas de ver eso.

Razón:-Las incógnitas por más interesantes que sean son la segunda prioridad ¿Cómo esta Carrot Top? ¿La llevaron al hospital?

Rainbow Dash-Sí justo ahora-me responde la pegaso cyan mientras noto la presencia de una ambulancia cargando a la pony en cuestión aunque es difícil ver su estado debido a la presencia de los otros ponys, la voz de Rainbow hace que mi atención regrese a ella-iré a saber más, Derpy es una de las amigas más cercanas de Carrot y se ha ido a verla así que tengo que darle mi apoyo  
Tú que vas hacer Razón

Razón:-No soy muy cercano a ellas y sabes que no soy muy bueno con todas esas cosas sentimentales así que mejor me encargo de pensar que es lo único en que soy bueno.  
Deséales lo mejor de mi parte

Rainbow Dash-bueno por cierto podrías llevarle este libro a Twilight...-la pegaso me mostro un libro tiene la foto de Daring Doo-es la última edición de Daring Doo y el grimorio perdido...se lo iba a devolver hoy...así que no se si puedas hacerlo tú en mi lugar ¿Por favor?

Razón:-Así sea, ve a ver a Derpy y Carrot, yo me encargo de esto.

Tomo el libro y me despido. Camino por el pueblo, todos se ven preocupados por lo que ocurrió. Parece que no están acostumbrados a las malas noticias.

Una vez en la biblioteca toco tres veces la puerta para indicar mi presencia. Twilight me abre

Twilight:-Oh, buenos días Razón...tan temprano por aquí...parece que tengo más visitas el día hoy.  
Adelante pasa...deseas tomar desayuno conmigo...Spike fue a Canterlot por unas cosas...así que no te puedo ofrecer gran cosa...unas galletas y chocolate caliente

Razón:-Te acompaño en la bebida de tu elección, no quiero complicarte mucho, además si tienes visitas no quisiera interrumpir demasiado tus horarios. Vengo a devolverte este libro por parte de Rainbow Dash

Digo entrando al hogar de la unicornio.

Twilight-No, para nada además en parte es por habernos ayudado por...ya sabes.

Twilight aún se muestra agradecida por mi intervención en el evento de changeling. Personalmente en su lugar yo ya habría superado el tema… pero bueno. No me quejo.

La casa se ve en orden. Recorro todo con la vista hasta que veo a la visita de Twilight. Me quedo estático al verla.

Una unicornio de pelaje cyan muy atípico y crines blancas y rojizas. Luce una capa no tan larga para cubrir su cola pero si lo suficiente para cubrir su flanco y por tanto su cutie mark. Ojos rojos, gafas, un sombrero de esos de alón con un flanco rojo en la base. Sin duda es la silueta que vi en Everfree.

Pero ese no es el motivo por el que me paralizo. Verla desato una especia de alarma en mi cerebro, como si algo estuviese durmiendo en él, como si mi memoria hubiese sido alterada.

Recuerdo una imagen como salida de un sueño. Una escena surge de lo profundo de mi subconsciente. Veo a Everfree por la noche, la luz de la luna apenas deja ver a través de la niebla. Frente a mi refugio aterriza un ser anormal. Una silueta similar a la de un pony. ¿Un alicornio?

Intento ver con más cuidado. Posee un cuerno y unas alas membranosas como las de un murciélago, similares a las alas de los guardias reales de Luna. Veo sus ojos rojos, la veo cambiar de forma. La silueta de ese ser cambia hasta coincidir con la de la unicornio que veo en la sala de Twilight…. y luego me desmayo… o me despierto… no podría diferenciarlo

Twilight:-Permíteme presentarte a una nueva amiga...Poem Light...no es oriunda de aquí...  
De hecho ni esperaba verla en Ponyville...pero ha sido de gran ayuda para ayudarme con la traducción de varios libros en idiomas que no entiendo...  
Poem light podrías parar un momento quiero presentarte a alguien muy particular...

Poem Light-Está bien.

La unicornio se acerca a mí y limpia sus gafas. Puedo ver sus ojos, reconozco esos ojos. No me agrada, no confió en ella. Pero es solo un sueño, una sospecha sin pruebas. No puedo hacer una escena.

Twilight-Poem Light él es Razón...es un humano...algo de lo que dudo puedas encontrar en algún otro sitio de Equestria

Poem Light-Razón...es un nombre interesante...un placer...Poem Light...-dice aquella extraña mientras estira su casco hacia mí-escribana y traductora...

Razón:-Buenos días señorita, permíteme presentarme una vez, soy Razón, me gustaría decir que poseo un empleo fijo pero me veo incapaz de darme ese gusto.

Dos opciones, o es una impostora y no es su amiga, o es su amiga y siempre le oculto acerca de su capacidad de cambio de forma… eso considerando que no estoy loco.

Nuevo pony... episodios policiales extraños... no es por saltar a conclusiones pero esto merece mayores observaciones.

Razón:-¿Traductora eh? ¿Que estas traduciendo?

Twilight-pues son textos de los tiempos de Starswirl el barbudo en la lengua aborigen de los unicornios...antes de la fundación de Equestria. Es un lenguaje muy extraño...el cual creo la princesa Celestia conoce...pero no deseaba molestarla...así que pedí la ayuda de un traductor capacitado

Poem Light-En efecto...la lengua aborigen de los unicornios...es muy extraña actualmente...pero casi he terminado estos escritos...luego te ayudare con los pergaminos de las runas del templo de los grifos

Twilight-gracias Poem...eres muy útil...-la unicornio iba a seguir su faena pero luego miro una de las botellas- de tinta- Vaya, sin tinta...le dije a Spike que comprara tinta de reserva para las reservas...

Twilight-Razón...toma lo que quieras de la mesa...iré por tinta a la tienda...Poem tu deberías desayunar.

Poem Light-gracias Twi, pero ya comí algo antes de llegar a Ponyville así que mientras regresas leeré el libro que trae Razón claro si me lo permites

Seleccionar las palabras correctas es indispensable para adquirir información... tengo que saber si esta Poem Light es una impostora o alguien que engaño a Twilight desde siempre, de eso depende cuantas acciones son correctas para tomar… Estoy tomando decisiones en base a una sospecha fundada en una alucinación… no es un buen camino el que sigo. Pero se sentía demasiado real.

Razón:-Dime Poem... ¿Cómo has logrado ser amiga de Twilight? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

Twilight no era muy social que digamos en su infancia, si ella es una impostora su historia y la historia que luego me dará Twilight tendrán diferencias... o directamente evitara la pregunta...

Poem:-De hecho recién nos hemos hecho amigas...y no hemos tenido contacto físico sino hasta el día de hoy

Twilight:-Es verdad...

Interrumpió la unicornio. Aún no se había ido. Debo tener algo más de cuidado antes de proceder

Twilight:- …pero contar con alguien que puede transcribir y traducir textos en idiomas que desconozco me es muy útil por lo que Poem me es muy amistosa-diría mientras se dispone a salir-mejor me apuro o puede que no encuentre tinta en la tienda, ya regreso chicos...-dice antes de finalmente dejarme con la extraña-

Poem Light:-Twilight es tan maniática del orden y la organización...-diría mirando el libro que tengo en la mano- ¿Puedo verlo?

Le alcanzo el libro.

Ok, las historias parecen coincidir pero no le creo, sea lo que sea si tuviese buenas intenciones no tendría necesidad de esconderse en Everfree ni de cambiar de forma... curioso que lo diga porque en mi mundo solía esconder mis características a pesar de no tener malas intenciones... como sea desconfiar es más seguro... Por ahora a conservar las apariencias...

Razón:-¿Eres afín a los libros de aventura?

Poem Light:-aha...

Responde sin mirarme.

Razón:-Twilight menciono que no eras de Ponyville y ciertamente no recuerdo haberte visto antes ¿De dónde eres?

Cualquier dato que pueda adquirir y difiera con sus respuestas me dará algo que usar en su contra, si le dijese a alguien lo que vi no me creería, necesito pruebas.

Poem Light-mmmm

Lee el libro por un buen rato bien concentrada mientras pasa las paginas rápidamente en un ademan que parecería que solo está viendo las imágenes. Unos segundos tarda en notar que le hablo.

Poem Light:- ¿Qué me decias?

Razón:-Pareces tener un acento muy citadino... ¿Mannehattan quizá?

Forzarla a responder, presentarle una mentira en bandeja, comparar después...

Poem Light:-Disculpa es que cuando leo algo y no lo estoy traduciendo o transcribiendo pierdo la concepción de lo que pasa a mí alrededor...es un mal hábito que me ha generado muchos problemas –me responde con una simpleza que lejos de darme tranquilidad solo hace que me sienta más extraño-Vaya y otra vez olvide de lo que me decías... ¿Qué cosa era?

Ok, no quiere responder a nada que revele su identidad de manera evidente... un último intento, algo más sutil... algo que pueda comprobar sin levantar sospecha...

Razón:-Veo que eres una ávida lectora ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? Estoy buscando una lectura y la opinión de alguien que se dedica a las letras es valiosa.

Nadie puede ser amigo de Twilight y evitar que ella te pregunte acerca de tu libro favorito. Si comparo su respuesta a la de Twilight estaré seguro. Y siendo que ella dice que trabaja con los libros no puede no responderme sin sonar sospechosa.

Poem Light-veamos...si Twilight lo tiene por aquí en esta biblioteca...generalmente me gusta mostrar mi libro favorito a los pony que me preguntan eso, bueno tampoco es que se dé muy a menudo...es una pena que no haya traído mi propio ejemplar de ese libro.

Busca entre los estantes. No me convence, parece estar improvisando una mentira.

Poem Light:-Este...la batalla de los riscos gemelos...la epopeya de los 300 pegasos.

Sacaría un tomo un tanto añejo y algo delicado abriendo el libro con su magia de manera sumamente cuidadosa como si fuese un bebe o algo más delicado, el tomo en cuestión tendría más que todo letras apenas la portada tendría la insignia de la tribu de los pegasos y el idioma estaría un tanto ilegible.

Poem Light:-Es de autor anónimo.

Qué casualidad más conveniente.

Razón:-Interesante, si encuentro una obra traducida, lo leeré, pero hablando de lectura, debo consultarle a Twilight por cierto libro... hablando de la nombrada Twilight entra por la puerta principal.

Razón:- Oye Twilight, ¿Tienes algún libro de medicina? Despertó mi interés por las enfermedades propias de esta tierra

Twilight:-Claro-diría tomando un libro de enfermedades propias de Ponyville

Razón:-Estoy buscando algo más universal, no quiero limitarme solo a las enfermedades autóctonas

Twilight:-Bien entonces usa estos-Dice tomando 4 tomos-son libros de medicina de Equestria...

Twilight:-Contienen un gran compendio de males acaecidos en toda Equestria exceptuando las comarcas aledañas.

Razón:-Perfecto, quizá aquí encuentre algo que ayude a Carrot Top. ¿Se enteraron de lo que ocurrió?

Twilight-Recién me entere...la encontraron desmayada...pero solo se eso...

Poem Light-quien es Carrot top?

Twilight:-Es una ciudadana de aquí en Ponyville...no creo que la conozcas personalmente Poem

Poem:- Ya veo...ojala se recupere...si deseas puedes ir a verla Twi yo seguiré traduciendo los libros ahora que trajiste tinta.

Twilight:-Bueno...qué opinas Razón

Razón:-El pueblo está ligeramente conmovido por lo que ocurrió. No creo que vaya a haber muchas personas con ganas de atender a la biblioteca, te cubro el puesto, ve a dar tus buenas intenciones, no hay problemas

No estoy demasiado cómodo con quedarme solo con un potencial peligro pero... si algo me pasa Poem será la principal sospechosa así que no es conveniente que algo me pase.

Twilight:-Está bien te lo agradezco Razón...no tardare.

Ella se va y me deja solo con Poem.

El tiempo pasa y ella no muestra nada raro, salvo que no come nada. Pero eso puede justificarse dado que está trabajando en la traducción.

Poem Light:-Bien, termine-diría limpiando sus gafas-

Si llega el anochecer tendré que pasar la noche en Ponyville debido a que no es seguro el bosque de noche. Quizá si me retraso lo suficiente puedo obtener una excusa para permanecer en Ponyville y no perderle el rastro, depende de cuánto tarde Twilight en regresar...

El tiempo sigue pasando y ya se ve el atardecer. Desde hace tiempo que Poem yace dormida en un cojín.

Twilight:-Razón, hola. Disculpa la demora

La unicornio regresa a casa con unas bolsas que supongo llevan comestibles.

Twilight:-Vaya, se ve que trabajo mucho-diría mirando los tomos traducidos-es una profesional...todo está bien redactado

Razón:-¿Cómo están las cosas con Carrot top? ¿Alguna mejora?

Digo dejando los libros de medicina a un lado, el tiempo que pase aquí me permitió leer un poco de ellos.

Twilight:- Pues se está recuperando...tenía signos vitales bajos...pero ya va recuperándose de manera muy lenta pero progresiva...aún no se sabe exactamente que pudo haberle pasado...es como si simplemente le hubiesen dejado sin fuerzas y energía.

Razón:-Supongo que alguna de las enfermedades en estos libros debe coincidir en sus síntomas, Ponyville no es un gran foco poblacional y por lo que me dijiste sus enfermedades son autóctonas, quizá la enfermedad que la aflige no es de estos lados

Twilight: es muy probable...en estos casos quizás se tendría que consultar con médicos de las otras comarcas...  
Pero es muy tarde ya... ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir hoy?...no creo que sea seguro regresar a tu casa en el bosque...

Razón:-¿Que pasara con tu invitada? ¿Tiene hospedaje en Ponyville? No quiero estorbar su estadía

Twilight:-pues parece que ya se acomodó-diría mirado a Poem Light la cual apenas movería una de sus pezuñas traseras durmiendo completamente-

Twilight:-Iré por unas mantas que tengo en el cuarto para acomodarte...así que no hay problema...Spike no está así que vendrá bien un poco de compañía sobre todo con el asunto de Carrot que me dejo un tanto preocupada.

Razón:-Está bien, te agradezco Twilight.

Acepto su oferta y ahora que ella termina de preparar un sitio para mi es tiempo de comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de la recién llegada...

Razón:-No sabía que tuvieses amigas fuera de Ponyville, supongo que debe ser bueno compartir tu pasión por la lectura con alguien... aunque con la barrera idiomática no imagino que lectura podrán haber compartido.

Twilight:-¿De qué hablas?...Poem y yo nunca hemos compartido ningún autor...apenas la conozco...sé que le gusta leer los libros lo comprobé hoy en la mañana cuando le facilite un libro y leyó el primer capítulo de 30 páginas en mi frente en menos de 5 minutos

Razón:- Disculpa mi confusión, pensé que se conocían desde hace tiempo

¡Es una impostora! Tengo que llegar al fondo de esto antes de que algo malo ocurra, necesito una prueba más convincente y podre comentárselo a alguien si es necesario... necesito más datos, no puedo perder de vista a Poem... si es que así se llama.

Twilight:-Bueno es tarde ya...buenas noches Razón...-diría dirigiéndose a su cama apagando todas las luces-

Poem no es quien dice ser, estoy seguro de que esa cosa en mi memoria no es una farsa. Y si mi memoria se vio afectada quizá Poem sea un peligro… y aun no tengo pruebas suficientes… no puedo crear un escándalo. Después de todo soy un extranjero en este mundo. No tengo credibilidad.

Tomo una pluma y un trozo de papel de sobre la mesa, rápidamente escribo en el papel 'Sospecho que Poem Light es una impostora y que es peligrosa, si encuentran este papel luego de que algo me ocurra, ella descubrió lo que se, mi última voluntad es que develen que ocurre'  
Tomo el papel y lo meto dentro del tercer tomo de medicina asegurándome que nadie lo vea. Aunque algo salga mal...

... no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

**Notas de autores**

Lahonestidadenmi:

¡Ya comenzó! Aquellos que conozcan las obras de Adryana podrán intuir que es lo que ocurre por aquí. Los demás se enterarán.  
Gracias por leernos.


	3. Star Blood

**Notas de autor.**

**La honestidadenmi: **les pido disculpas por la tardanza, yo he tenido un par de asuntos que alentizaron el proceso de edición, además Adryana y yo pasamos un buen tiempo revisando intentando definir el estilo con el cual relatar y publicar esta historia. Sin más que decir aquí la tienen.

**Star Blood**

El tiempo pasa y ya entrada la noche Poem se levantó y con la mirada gacha y luego comenzó a caminar fuera de la casa de Twilight. Sus movimientos son antinaturalmente silenciosos, disimulo estar dormido por un tiempo pero alcanzo a observar que ella sale del edificio.

¿Cuál es la necesidad de salir de noche? Mi curiosidad me lleva a perseguirla. Espero unos segundos y me muevo tras ella.

La persigo entre las construcciones de Ponyville, es de noche y no parece haber nadie despierto salvo nosotros dos. Mantengo mi distancia para no ser descubierto. Luego de unos minutos de caminata presencio una transformación que no me recuerda a nada que jamás haya visto.

La unicornio se rodea de un resplandor mientras su tamaño aumenta y le comienzan a crecer unas alas pero no son las típicas alas de pegaso son más bien unas alas de dragón pero de color celeste un tanto pequeñas. Su ropaje cambia también, su capa celeste es reemplazada por una capa de color blanca un más amplia que la original con el borde rojo, lleva puesto un chaleco sin mangas que parece estar unido a la capa, ambas piezas de color blanco tienen bordes rojos y también parece usar unas especies de protecciones en las bases de sus cascos en los mismos colores que su capa y su chaleco, al tiempo la piel de la unicornio se decolora de celeste a blanco lo mismo que su crin cuyo color rojos es reemplazado por un color violeta o lila al tiempo que su sombrero de alón desaparece dejándole ver su crin al viento, finalmente le aparecen unas marcas oscuras en el rostro que solo puedo describir como un motivo tribal las cuales también están presentes en su capa e incluso porta unos aretes en las orejas de forma triangular en cuyo centro parecen tener unas perlas o algo similar, el resplandor finalmente termina en el cuello de la alicornio donde noto un collar hecho con dos cadenas de un material que no reconozco y cuya pieza central es un zafiro de color celeste.

Observo en silencio atónito confirmando que en realidad mis sospechas no eran vanas, Poem esconde algo. La escucho hablar con un tono que no es el mismo que oí de ella.

-Debo alimentarme...-la escucho decir mientras pliega sus alas y camina-Poem Light no está en Ponyville...así que debo abandonar pronto este lugar...ese humano sospecha así que debo ser cautelosa

No puedo comprender de qué cosas está hablando pero parece identificarse como ajena a Poem. Piensa en voz alta. Esto puede ser un símbolo de idiotez. Quizá exceso de confianza o trastornos mentales. No quiero pensar en una cuarta explicación. No se suficiente para asumir que es alguno de los tres, si comienza a volar será difícil seguirle el rastro pero mientras vuele va a ser más difícil que me vea.

Alimentarse... por eso no acepto el desayuno... Eso no es un pony, no lo puedo perder de vista

La alicornio de anómalas alas toma vuelo algo que me parece difícil con esas pequeñas alas pero luego veo cómo estás incrementan de tamaño y comienza a planear sobre el pueblo. No la pierdo de vista intentando mantener un bajo perfil para que no me vea. Detengo mi persecución al ver frente a mí a unas decenas de metros a un pony que parece haber abusado del alcohol esta noche

-¿Eh?...-escucho al pony al notar a la visitante-¿que...quien eres tú?

-Tranquilo-dice la extraña-esto no te va a doler...

No soy un experto en esta clase de cosas pero eso suena como una amenaza. Debo hacerme presente. Se tan poco de ella como ella sabe de mí, ella no sabe las habilidades de mi especie, si miento correctamente podre evitar el enfrentamiento directo.

-Yo que tú me detendría, no sé lo que seas pero mi raza es conocida por no ser amable con otras así que mejor llegamos a una acuerdo antes de que hagamos algo de lo que nos arrepintamos

Hablo, demuestro una falsa confianza, mentir es lo que se me da después de todo. Estando en medio del pueblo creo que este ser no se arriesgara a alertar a todo el mundo. Lo siguiente que veo es una luz roja salir del cuerno de la alicornio la cual rodea al potro y antes de que este pueda gritar o hacer otra cosa es encerrado en una esfera de luz roja la cual emite unos pulsos de energía directo a la alicornio por un aparentemente largo momento. Sus alas se extienden un poco más tras lo cual el potro cae tieso en el suelo

- ¿Por qué me has seguido...humano?

Camino hacia el pony ignorando por completo al ser que lo daño, debo mostrarme intimidante, si nota que no soy una amenaza y me ataca es probable que me deje inconsciente o me mate. El potro aún tiene pulso, un caso demasiado similar al de Carrot Top, las cosas comienzan a cerrar.

-¿La falta de atención es algo común en tu especie? Al menos no lo mataste o las cosas hubieran terminado bastante mal... y no es que hayan terminado aún. Te seguí porque pensé que había algo raro en ti, ahora lo confirmaste. No es que en realidad me importe este desconocido pero me parece ligeramente reprobable ir por ahí lastimando.

No debo mostrar debilidades ni miedo, no sé nada de ella pero ella no sabe nada de mí, es lo único que tengo a mi favor. El ser me da la espalda y camina, yo tras ella.

- Eres un humano muy interesante...-dice en un tono tranquilo- no eres tan violento como el que poseía esa hacha gigantesca...tampoco eres muy apresurado como el otro que se la pasaba hablando sin parar...-se detiene y luego me mira de pies a cabeza como analizándome-y no es lastimar, solo me estoy alimentando...no lo lastime tanto...solo está sin energía...se repondrá en unas 36 horas...mucho mejor de lo que vuestra especie que se alimenta de otros seres vivos puedo decir...

Y ahí desapareció mi única ventaja. Ella parece saber de mi especie y aun no me mata... otro signo de idiotez, exceso de confianza o problemas mentales y aun no sé cuál de los 3...

- Sabes de mi especie, por tu aspecto no eres de este mundo, te alimentas de otros... eres un parasito. Cambias de forma así que deduzco que no quieres que te descubran. Dame un motivo por el que no debería develar que no eres quien dices ser

- Puedes llamarme Star Blood-responde ondeando un poco sus capas haciendo un gesto parecido al de Rarity cuando luce una nueva prenda-pero eso no quita que sea Poem Light.

-No me vengas con basura, un pony no cambia de forma, no es un parasito y si fueses Poem Light la mentira del libro hubiese sido más convincente.

-De que hablas...-dice con un tono algo burlón-me gustan los libros...no fue ninguna mentira...el tomo que te enseñe es mi libro favorito...

-Si fueses amiga de Twilight ella sabría eso... si ella sabe que un libro es de tu agrado lo leerá y hablaría de él contigo, ella no sabe eso, no me creo que seas su amiga. Y de todas formas si fueses su amiga ¿porque no usar esta forma en su presencia? Dame una razón por la que no debería contarle a todo el mundo que eres responsable de estos eventos.

- ¿Dime qué pensarían los ponies si me vieran así?... –hace un gesto con una de sus patas delanteras ondeando su capa nuevamente como si estuviese en una especie de pasarela de modas– ¿has visto lo que le hicieron a Nightmare Moon? ¿O a Discord? ¿O los Changelings? Ellos temen aquello que no conocen...simplemente asumo uno de mis dos aspectos. Mientras encuentro lo que deseo y mientras no haya ocasionado un daño que implique poner de cabeza a Equestria...tratar de conquistarla...o destituir a las princesas...pues no soy una gran amenaza.

No me gusta la lista de detalles que limitan si es o no una amenaza. Debe ser una mentira, no puede ser que ella sea capaz de hacer esas cosas.

-Y si tanto te molesta que me alimente de otros ponies pues simple no lo hare...-dice volviendo a darme la espalda-hay muchas criaturas en Everfree de todas formas

-Te vi dañar, te vi engañar, veo que generas más daños que beneficios ¿Que excusa hay para los daños que cometiste? Que me digas que no harás daños es una palabra sin valor. Justifícate, da un motivo por el que no debería poner un grito en el cielo y enterarme si tu fuerza supera a las de toda Equestria"

-No lo tengo...-responde de manera simple-solo busco ser la única...-pone énfasis en esta palabra aunque no entiendo bien que quiere decir con ello-Y no creo que estés en posición de reclamar si quisiera te podría convertir en un montón de ceniza en este momento

Finamente muestra sus verdaderos colores

-O en el mejor de los casos dejarte como a este pony...-el aludido potro entonces comienza a flotar en el aire manipulado por la magia de la alicornio sin hacer menor movimiento mostrando que sigue noqueado para luego volver a ser dejado en el suelo de forma un tanto tosca-de cualquiera manera no recordaras nada de lo que paso esta noche

La verdad es que tiene razón, no estoy en condiciones de enfrentarme a ella. Y su amenaza me confirmo porque mi memoria estuvo funcionando de manera tan rara.

-Soy solo algo pasajero...no he venido ni a conquistar...ni a causar la guerra...ni sembrar el caos o descontrol aquí...-dice ahora acercándose a mí-lo que hagan los seres de esta Equestria es irrelevante para mí...he visto tantas Equestrias que siento como si viese una historia repetida una y otra vez

Otro dato deducible de sus palabras, un ser que viaja entre dimensiones y que estas son similares entre sí. Parece que efectivamente cuando termine en este mundo cambie de dimensión.

-Si algo me ocurre las cosas irán mal para ti, si fui lo suficientemente atento para notar que no eres normal créeme que fui lo suficientemente inteligente para prever que eras peligrosa. Y no me importa cuánto tiempo estés aquí, si causas más daño que bien no veo justificación para no hacer algo para evitar que actúes. Este es mi pueblo ahora y me gusta tranquilo. No me agrada que alguien altere las cosas que me agradan.

-¡Oh! –la alicornio sonríe y me da la espalda un rato para luego volver a verme de frente- ¿Te refieres a esto?

Materializa en el aire un papel y me lo enseña mostrándome que es la nota que deje en el libro. Sonríe y quema el as que tenía bajo la manga.

-Creo que competimos en un concurso de inteligencia

La alicornio apunta su cuerno al potro inconsciente mientras aquella energía roja saldría de su cuerpo y se uniría a su dueño original

- Allí tienes...-dice señalando al potro con su pata delantera-se despertara en 1 hora. No recordara nada de lo que paso.

Comienza a caminar alejándose de mi rumbo al bosque.

Cosas que se de ella:

Posibilidad de generar daños, falta de intención de generar daños graves.  
Definitivamente no es estúpida, solo queda exceso de confianza o problemas mentales.  
Dice ser pasajera en este mundo, aun no se sus objetivos.  
Un oponente digno en el plano mental...

Rio en voz baja. Si muero en esta aventura al menos me voy a divertir. Al menos parece no querer dañar y no tener la necesidad de hacerlo. Si quiere nos ser descubierta entonces tendrá que volver a la casa de Twilight.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Star Blood hace brillar su cuerno y se teletransporta a mi lado de sorpresa.

-Y por cierto Twilight y yo apenas nos conocemos somos amigas pero no compartimos algún autor en especial. De hecho cuando tú llegaste íbamos a hablar sobre eso...-dice mirándome a los ojos de manera fija notando que son de un rojo muy intenso tras lo cual se vuelve a alejar-pero claro el humano tuvo que interrumpirnos. A veces puedes caer en cada momento ¿Sabias?

-¿Puedes culparme por preocuparme después de lo que vi?

- No pero puedes culparme por querer alimentarme.

-No me importa que te alimentes... a decir verdad tampoco me importa de quien, solo no estoy conforme con la idea de perturbes la paz del sitio en el que vivo... Siendo sinceros soy débil y tampoco es que pueda hacer algo al respecto pero soy de intentar hasta lo imposible

-Evitar dañar es algo imposible...-dice en tono molesta-en todos los seres vivos de alguna manera dañamos aun cuando hacemos el bien. La definición de justicia esta derivada de acuerdo al punto de vista del bando al que pertenezcas. En mi caso convivo con estos ponies, sigo sus reglas...y las respeto hasta el momento en que ya no deba estar aquí.

- No me interesa la justicia ni las reglas. Tus acciones generan miedo, desorden. Eso no me gusta. Además desde un punto de vista lógico no te vi generar ningún bien por lo que eres más dañina que otra cosa. Sin contar que ocultas tu forma... y no me vengas con esa basura de la intolerancia por lo diferente porque yo no soy precisamente un bicho común en este mundo

-Eso vi, eres un humano-mueve sus alas y deja salir un suspiro- No perteneces aquí, tampoco yo. Sin embargo convivimos en un mundo que no es el nuestro...solo que tenemos metas distintas sobre lo que debemos hacer en estos mundos que nos han tocado. Así que mientras tengamos que convivir hagamos una tregua: yo no le quitare su energía a otro pony en este pueblo...pero eso no quita que la tomare de algún animal salvaje Y a cambio tú no revelaras mi secreto.

-No es que tenga otra opción así que aceptare. Aun no entiendo la necesidad de ocultar tu forma pero ahí tus métodos. Nuevamente no me importa lo que ocurra mientras no haya daño. Pues bienvenida a este mundo, mientras no lastimes a nadie puedes contar conmigo aunque probablemente no me necesites. Y si vas a dañar a alguien ya sabes que lo mejor para ti será eliminarme o que no me entere. Por ahora no tengo porque ser demasiado desconfiado

-De acuerdo. Promesa Pinkie como dijo el otro humano

Ese es otro detalle de su discurso que en realidad me llama la atención, otros humanos, otras Equestrias. Si esas cosas existen quizá el viaje entre dimensiones sea más común de lo que pienso. Quizá no este atrapado aquí. Pero por ahora lo estoy y no debo distraerme con esperanzas inútiles.

-Prometido está, si no te molesta tengo que llevar a tu cena al hospital

-Deja eso me encargo yo-apunta su cuerno al pony inconsciente y lo desaparece-listo los del hospital tendrán una sorpresa en algunos momentos. Ahora si me lo permites buscare algo que comer que no sea un pony...y por cierto tapate la nariz...

No entiendo porque pero no veo motivos para no obedecer, obedezco

Una especie de esencia a penas visible se extiende en el aire, con la nariz tapada me alejo de la zona en la que ese aire atípico se extiende. Una vez que tomo distancia veo a una pony terrestre a la cual reconozco como Bon Bon en un balcón. Ella había visto todo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse el hocico.

Respira del anormal gas para luego caer de sentón unos segundos pasa y luego veo como comienza a maullar. En los siguientes momentos ingresa a su casa actuando como si fuera un gato.

Evidentemente Star Blood no quiere ser descubierta y utilizo ese hechizo para eliminar la molestia. Solo espero que Bon Bon vuelva a la normalidad pronto.

Me alejo de la zona, es lógico que inhalar esto no es buena idea.

Por ahora sigo vivo, sigo cuerdo, y estoy metido en medio de algo que claramente me supera… solo hay una cosa que se puede hacer en esta clase de situaciones.

Seguir y ver que pasa.


	4. ¿Poem o Starblood?

**¿Poem o Starblood?**

Amanezco. Dormí poco. Dormí mal. Pensé y hasta soñé con este asunto en el que estoy metido. Ya bastante es estar en este mundo y acostumbrarme a estas nuevas reglas bajo las que se mueve este universo. Y ahora me entero de este ser sobre el que no tengo conocimiento alguno y se presenta como una amenaza para mí y para otros. Me agota físicamente. Espero que algún día no me agote en mi mente.

-Buenos días Razón... ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Me saluda la unicornio que me presto cama esta noche.

No había dormido demasiado esa noche, la verdad había pasado un buen tiempo analizando la situación. Sea lo que sea Starblood no es algo que conozca, posee inteligencia y poderes mágicos superiores a los de un unicornio. No parece tener malas intenciones pero si las tuviese no hay mucho que hacer al respecto.

Ese era la clave de este asunto, si Starblood planea algo malo no hay nada que se pueda hacer, no sin que muchos se alíen o intervención de las princesas pero Starblood es demasiado inteligente, no permitiría ninguno de los dos casos. Dada la situación lo único lógico es creer que no planea nada. No es que yo pueda hacer algo de todos modos. Pero siendo el único que sabe de esto. ¿No es mi deber?

-¿Razón has visto a Poem light? No está en su cama

Dice Twilight observando la casa.

-Dormí poco a decir verdad, creo que me acostumbre a dormir en el bosque. La verdad no presté atención, me quede pensando en las enfermedades que leí en los libros.

Miento.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuál de todas te ha llamado más la atención?

-Ninguna en particular, muchas poseen la fatiga como síntoma pero ninguna coincide por completo, pensé si la combinación de distintas enfermedades sumaria los síntomas pero aun no encuentro nada convincente.

-Ya veo de todas maneras me preocupa que Poem haya salido sola... no conoce a nadie en Ponyville y no es que este sea un lugar inseguro pero lo último que ha pasado me tiene algo preocupada. Podrías ir a buscarla por favor...si en caso regresa aquí iremos las dos a buscarte

Twilight no tiene idea sobre quien habla. Acepto el pedido y salgo a buscar a la mencionada.

En el pueblo las cosas no se ven demasiado raras. No veo a Poem/Starblood aun. Me cruzo con las hermanas Apple que se preparan para vender sus manzanas. La portadora de la honestidad me saluda.

-¡Hola razón! ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Applejack, algo dormido a decir verdad Dime ando buscando a alguien, es nuevo en Ponyville ¿Has visto a alguien que no conozcas esta mañana?

-Pues no...¿Pero por qué no le preguntas a Pinkie pie?...ya sabes que si hay alguien que se encuentre con ponies nuevos y luego armar una fiesta es ella

-Pues cuando tienes razón la tienes, Buscare a Pinkie entonces, si ella la encontró antes que yo escuchare los ruidos del festejo

Me despido de la pony terrestre y camino por las calles un tiempo en busca de Poem. Me pregunto dónde estará, suponía que volvería antes del amanecer"

Mi caminata me lleva a cruzarme con un hecho sobresaliente el cual es Lyra gritando por ayuda. Algunos ponies se acercan a ofrecerle ayuda y otros tantos se amontonan por curiosidad. No puedo evitar sospechar que Starblood rompió su palabra. Me acerco a la multitud.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!–muestra histeria y además angustia no es buen indicio–¡Bon bon esta...

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga Lyra?

-¡Vengan rápido!

Veo la conversación desenvolverse mientras mantengo el silencio. La unicornio celeste y aquellos que atendieron a su llamado de socorro corren o más bien trotan en dirección a el hogar de Bon Bon. Yo por mi parte soy encontrado por una pony rosada que comienza a vomitar palabras como le es costumbre.

-Hola Razón ¿Como estas? Disculpa no detenerme tengo cosas que hacer y cuando digo cosas son muy importantes claro que ya tenia algunas mas importantes pero acaban de surgir cosas mas importantes y siempre debemos atender esas cosas importantes a menos claro de que surja algo mas interesante y luego debemos priorizar que es mas importante por que si no luego no te da tiempo de realizar dichas cosas importantes y no las realizas y tienes a defraudar a todos y a nadie le gusta defraudar por eso debo apurarme y hacer esas cosas importantes

-OK, OK, creo que entiendo ve a hacer lo que debas hacer no quiero retrasarte. ten un buen dia y suerte con ello. Si te sobra tiempo y ves a una pony nueva en el pueblo dile que la estoy buscando por favor

Respondo rápido y con desinterés. Ahora mismo quiero saber que le paso a Bon bon.

Camino a donde está la multitud. Algunos ponys se ven asustados. Otros dejan la escena y unos terceros se encuentran vestidos con unos trajes que me recuerdan a los trajes humanos aislantes que se usan en casos de epidemia.

-¿Que paso? ¿Otro caso de fatiga extraña?

Pregunto a nadie en particular

Me abro espacio entre la multitud y veo a Bon bon con la crin alborotada y una mirada ausente me recuerda un poco al estado de Twilight cuando enloqueció por el problema del reporte de la armonía. Pero su estado creo que es peor ya que maúlla y juega con una bola de estambre.

-Bon bon por favor deja de actuar así...

Lyra le habla llorando y asustada mientras su amiga sigue maullando

El efecto de anoche... aun no paso... No sé si creer que es pasajero o si entender que Starblood no contempla la idea de que hacer eso es dañar a alguien. Debo encontrarla pronto.

Ponys enfermeros no sin esfuerzo capturan a Bon bon en una camisa de fuerza y se la llevan. Puedo escucharlos hablar entre ellos.

-Pensé que con Screwlose teníamos suficiente...pero ahora tenemos a una pony que se cree gato junto a Spitfire que se cree un canario

Un segundo... ¡¿Spitfire que?! No puedo vincular a Poem/Starblood a lo que le paso a Spitfire pero ella era una wonderbolt, debió haber superado pruebas mentales... aquí hay algo por demás raro... encontrar a Poem y saber si está relacionada es imperativo

Salgo del sitio e interrumpo a Pinkie quien va a los saltos cargando materiales para fiestas.

-Pinkie! ¿Has visto al pony nuevo del que te hable? Tengo que encontrarlo urgentemente

-Pues si encontré a una pony nueva que estaba comprando un café en la pastelería no la conocía así que me decidí a darle la mejor fiesta de bienvenida a ponyville y buscaba ponys para la fiesta pero muchos estan preocupados por lo que le paso a Bon bon y a los otros

-Muchas gracias. Si puedo asistiré.

Esto no es consistente. Ayer no la vi probar un bocado y ahora está comprando café. Supongo que lo compra para Twilight. Para disimular o actuar de manera amable. Decido regresar a la biblioteca con esperanza de encontrarla allí. Me equivoque. No estaba en la biblioteca. Twilight me pregunta por el alboroto que hay afuera y le cuento lo que ha pasado con Bon bon y Spitfire. Como era de esperarse esto no contribuyo a la calma.

-Esto se está volviendo muy raro y Poem no vuelve ¿Y si le paso algo?

Dice la unicornio con preocupación.

-Las cosas son extrañas pero no veo patrones, no hay nada que haga pensar que ella puede correr peligro pero si te calma saldré a buscarla otra vez En estos casos el pánico no suele ser útil

-Iré contigo esta vez.

Salimos a buscar juntos. Los eventos raros están en boca de todos. Nos cruzamos con Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle que intentaban vender diarios que reportaban sobre lo ocurrido.

-Hola twilight...Razon buenos dias

Saluda la pequeña pegaso.

-Hola chicas, buenos dias Twilight y yo estamos buscando a una pony nueva en el pueblo ¿De casualidad han visto a alguien desconocido desde que están por aquí?-

-Pues aparte de la pony esa de sombrero blanco que daba traspiés y que se encontró con Pinkie Pie pues no

-Traspiés...sombrero blanco...debe ser Poem...¿dónde la vieron?

Responde Twilight atando cabos.

-Estaba con Pinkie Pie en la pastelería

-Vamos Razón

Pinkie habrá iniciado la fiesta sin esperar, eso explicaría el retraso.

-Vamos, probablemente se quedó atrapada en un discurso de Pinkie, nada grave.

Tomamos rumbo hacia Sugar Cuber Corner y encontramos a Poem agarrandose la cabeza agachada mientras Pinkie pie canta una canción de manera intermitente con varios globos y decoraciones de fiestas. Pinkie es tan ruidosa como es propio de ella y evidentemente a Poem esto no le agrada en lo más mínimo.

-¡Por favor para ya! ...es la décima canción que cantas

Dice ocultando su cara en su sombrero.

-Pero apenas voy empezando y ni siquiera has probado pastel o participado en los juegos...las fiestas son para divertirse y tú debes divertirte ya que de esa forma te pondrás feliz y siendo feliz te sentirás mucho mejor y luego podrás salir a calle con una sonrisa para alegrar a los otros ponys con tu nueva y radiante sonrisa en lugar de ese dejo que tienes

-No más...

Dice como perdiendo la paciencia. Decido intervenir antes de que Starblood se haga presente y Pinkie termine en coma o algo parecido. En realidad no creo que vaya a hacer algo así pero es una posibilidad.

-Hola hola, parece que tenemos una fiesta aquí Al fin te encontramos Poem, estuvimos buscándote desde que despertamos. Nos tenías preocupados-

-¿Podrían pararla por favor?...

Lo dice arrastrándose y abrazándose a los cascos delanteros de Twilight, la verdad me parece un tanto ilógico pensar que esta sea la causa de los últimos problemas en Ponyville pero bien dicen que no se puede juzgar el libro por la portada

-¡Twilight! ¡Razón! ¡Llegan a tiempo! ¡Únanse al festejo! La primera fiesta que ha tenido Poem en su vida...ella dijo que jamás ha celebrado una fiesta así que esta es una super fiesta super duper hiper especial en compensación por todas las fiestas que se le debe así que vamos a cantar a bailar a celebrar hasta que Poem sea feliz.

Pinkie sigue actuando como si se hubiese atorado en azúcar.

-¡Ya me quiero ir!

Dice Poem desesperándose más.

-Hey Pinkie, creo que Poem es parecida a Cranky si entiendes a lo que me refiero. Quizás algo más tranquilo sería más disfrutable para nuestra invitada de honor. Y todos saben que el invitado de honor disfrute es algo importante en una fiesta

Intento convencerla.

-¿Entonces como festejamos?

-Solo quiero regresar a la biblioteca…

Responde agobiada Poem/Starblood.

-¡No! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! La biblioteca no es un lugar muy divertido...sin ofender Twilight-dice Pinkie mirando a la unicornio quien apenas hace un gesto al parecer de incomodidad- A menos claro que organicemos fiesta allí llevemos todos los adornos la comida la música y traigamos más ponys para que te diviertas

-¡Noooo!

La nueva en la ciudad desespera y huye a una velocidad que no creía propia de un unicornio. Claro que no es un unicornio.

-¿Que paso?

Pregunta Pinkie.

-¡Poem espera!

Twilight no llega a detenerla. Vuelvo a hablar con Pinkie.

-Creo que no le gustan mucho las fiestas movidas... Pinkie... creo que asustaste un poco a Poem... Mejor será buscarla, cosas raras están pasando estos días Además creo que alguien le debe una disculpa

-Si tienes razón no le pude organizar una fiesta como se debe no pude hacer que se sintiera contenta...eso no puede ser voy a conseguir que Poem sea feliz aunque me lleve todo el día.

La portadora de la risa dice eso y sale corriendo para buscar a la que ha huido.

-No sé si preocuparme más por lo que está pasando en Ponyville o porque Pinkie, este siguiendo a la única pony que conozco que siente la misma apreciación por los libros que yo

Suspira Twilight.

-Pinkie cree que la biblioteca es aburrida y Poem opina lo contrario Yo creo que ahí la encontraremos pero mejor sería separarnos, uno de nosotros a la biblioteca el otro busca en dirección opuesta-

La unicornio lavanda asiente y sale de la pastelería.

Si algo tengo a mi favor es que Pinkie es mucho mejor buscando ponies que yo. Y además ella es muy ruidosa. Si encuentro a Pinkie pie será más fácil encontrar a Starblood… o Poem. O como sea.

Salgo de la pastelería y es tal como lo pensé. Veo a una mancha rosa persiguiendo a otra menos colorida. Comienzo a perseguir a la pony terrestre gritándole para detenerla. Soy consciente de que no tengo el físico para seguirle el paso.

-¡Pinkie!, ¡ven para aqui! ¡Tengo algo que decirte!

Se detiene de repente y me pregunta con una voz chillona.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que sé que tipo de fiesta le gustara a Poem, te lo diré pero hazme el favor de creerme por un minuto. Creo que Poem es como Fluttershy, no le gusta estar en ambientes ruidosos si no es con muy buenos amigos Ella es nueva aquí, no tiene muchos amigos, si intentas hacer una gran fiesta la vas a asustar... como a Fluttershy... y tú sabes cuan malo es asustar a Fluttershy

-Oki doki loki. Es cierto a Fluttershy nunca le gustaron las cosas muy ruidosas ella es muy tranquila y siempre lleva las cosas con calma pero cuando está contenta se pone muy animosa y salta de alegría me pregunto si Poem será de la misma manera y tendrá un lado alegre igual al de Fluttershy si tal fuese el caso podría ser que sean hermanas aunque no sé si Fluttershy tenga hermanas además Poem es una unicornio y Fluttershy una pegaso aunque los hijos de los cake son hermanos y son pegasos y unicornios así que puede que sean parientes aunque de ser así Poem habría ido con Fluttershy creo entonces saber a donde fue Poem. ¡Alla voy!

Sale corriendo.

-¡Y si la ves hazme el favor de tomarte las cosas con calma!

Parece que logre distraerla.

-... que se puede hacer con este pony... ok, donde sea que estés sé que me puedes escuchar Poem, Pinkie va a estar ocupada dándole un discurso a Fluttershy así que ahórrame el trabajo de buscarte por favor.

La mencionada sale de un pozo dando señas de haber estado allí un buen rato pero sin sus lentes. De inmediato se pone a buscarlos por un buen rato dando tropezones lo cual haría que rompiese ventanas rodasen barriles y se comenzaran a romper cosas en una seguidilla de accidentes

-Mis lentes... ¿Dónde están mis lentes?

-Quédate quieta y los buscare, si causas más desorden será aún más difícil encontrarlos-

Sigo el camino de destrucción y desastres que causo Poem y encuentro sus peculiares anteojos. Se los devuelvo y ella se calma una vez que los tiene puestos.

-Ufff...que día...yo solo quería un pedacito de pastel... –Poem mira los destrozos que causo-genial ahora me culparan por esto...

-Hablando de culpas seré directo contigo... Bon Bon, la Pony de anoche ¿Tienes que ver con su estado? Todo Ponyville está entrando en histeria por las enfermedades y quiero saber cuánta de esa histeria es justificable

Poem se pone de pie notando una leve cuarteada en sus lentes mientras estornuda-

-¿De qué hablas...?

-Me aconsejaste no respirar, sustancia rara invade el aire, Bon Bon comienza a actuar como si estuviese loca. Yo no respiro y no me paso nada. No soy estúpido ¿Que paso con ella?-

-¿Quién es Bon Bon?

Dice caminando dando algunos traspiés

-¿Acaso recuerdas algo de lo que paso anoche?-

-Lo único que recuerdo es que me fui a la cama a la mañana siguiente termine despierta afuera de Ponyville, asumo que me dio un ataque de sonambulismo otra vez

¿Mentiras? No, poco probable, la Poem de anoche era más calculadora, esta es más... torpe... la Poem de anoche se negaba a comer, esta busca torta... No tiene motivos para mentirme... Estos síntomas me recuerdan a los del hombre lobo... disociación de personalidades múltiples. O quizá ella borra su memoria durante el día para camuflarse mejor… no lo sé.

Es consciente o inconsciente? ¿Existe personalidad primaria y secundaria? ¿Cuándo y porque se da el cambio? ¿Esta personalidad es consciente de las habilidades de la primera?... Sea lo que sea la primera quería mantenerse oculta, no puedo hablar de esto con nadie o me ira mal...

-Nada... no es nada-

-¿Que sucede me miras como si hubiese hecho algo malo? Disculpa cuando pierdo mis gafas soy bien miope...y no veo un 3 en un 4 -le ruge el estómago-quiero comer algo pero si regreso a la pastelería es posible que me encuentre con esa loca de las fiestas...

-Discúlpame... este asunto de las enfermedades en Ponyville nos tiene a todos alterados... Te acompañare si así lo deseas- Me pregunto si aunque sea recuerda quien soy

**Notas de autores.**

Hola. Lahonestidadenmi hablándoles. Me responsabilizo totalmente de la demora. Asuntos en mi vida académica me quitaron muchísimo tiempo pero ahora he vuelto. Esperen mas de esta historia aquellos pocos que no la hayan abandonado.

Y mil disculpas por la demora. Eso va por parte de ambos.


	5. Aún mas casos

**Aún más casos**

Listo, ya encontré a Poem y ahora es cuestión de regresarla con Twilight. Quizá después pueda conseguir algo de sueño. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la portadora de la lealtad que desciende a gran velocidad a mi lado para luego comenzar a hablarme.

-Razón, hola ¿cómo estás? ¿Dónde está Twilight? ¿y quién es la pony que te acompaña? no la había visto aquí antes

-Hola me llamo Poem Light-responde la aludida con algo de desconfianza lo cual es un contraste con su otra personalidad que mostraba mucha autosuficiencia la noche pasada-¿Razón quien es la pegaso colorida?

-Hola Rainbow Dash! Poem, ella es Rainbow Dash, la ganadora del concurso de vuelo que se dio en Cloudsdale y portadora de la lealtad.

Acabo de notar que diciendo eso puse en riesgo el bienestar de la pegaso... tengo que ser más cuidadoso. Aun no se la naturaleza de Poem

-¡Y pronto la nueva miembro de los Wonderbolt!-completa la frase en tono muy orgulloso-

-¿Que son los wonderbolt?

Pregunta la nueva en el pueblo haciendo que tanto mandíbula como cuerpo de Rainbow Dash caigan en sorpresa

-¡¿CÓMO?! no puedo creer que haya un pony que no conozca a los Wonderbolt-grita la pegaso tironeando a Poem-¿de dónde vienes?

-Oye suéltame...eso duele

-¡Hey Rainbow Dash!-grito un poco para detenerlas-ella tuvo una mañana agitada, es recién llegada a Ponyville y no parece ser fanática de las cosas exaltantes ¿Porque no nos calmamos y charlamos como ponys civilizados?-

Digo mientras las separo. No quiero iniciar un combate o permitir que se guarden rencores.

-Pero tú no eres un pony Razón.

Me recuerda la pegaso de crin multicolor.

-Gracias por recordármelo. No se cómo se me olvido-se me escapa el sarcasmo-….Como sea, ya se me pega su dialecto, no quita el hecho de que sería mejor hablar en calma...-hago una pausa y luego giro mi vista hacia Poem Light a quien aún veo un tanto asustada por la sacudida que le dio Rainbow Dash-de por cierto, Poem de verdad es raro que no sepas de los Wonderbolt, esperaba que hallas leído algo de ellos aunque sea en una revista.

-No leo revistas, -responde de manera rápida y un tanto ofendida-están llenas de hechos meramente superfluos

-¿Me llamas superflua?

La portadora de la lealtad se pone a la defensiva.

-Simplemente no me gustan esos temas...puedo leerme cosas a gran velocidad...pero las revistas deportivas me son indiferentes

-¿Bueno a todo esto de dónde vienes?

Pregunta el elemento de la lealtad, por ahora debo seguir entrometiéndome en la conversación, mientras menos se relacionen con Poem mejor para ellos.

-En este caso debería acotar que los Wonderbolt no son algo precisamente superfluo, a pesar de que algunas revistas se dediquen a los chismes los Wonderbolt son un grupo selecto de voladores que llevan al vuelo a niveles límites para el cuerpo físico de un pegaso. Ni siquiera soy de Equestria pero aun así conozco de ellos

-Mmm...bueno supongo que tienes razón...-un ruido gutural venido del estómago de Poem interrumpe lo que digo y la primera en notarlo es la portadora de la lealtad-

-Vaya ¿qué te pasa no has comido?

De todos los días y todos los ponys para con los cuales Rainbow Dash tenía que ponerse detallista tenía que ser hoy y justo con ella.

-No, estoy famélica…-responde la unicornio-

-Bueno yo venía emocionada y estoy buscando a Pinkie para hacer fiesta.

Esa última palabra pareciera funcionar como un hechizo para conjurar al pony del que apenas logre deshacerme. De la nada Pinkie aparece a nuestro lado.

-¿Alguien dijo fiesta?

-Razón ¿cómo hace eso?-Me pregunta Poem observando a Pinkie quien se encuentra cabeza abajo-

-No tiene sentido intentar explicarlo... te acostumbraras... ahora antes que nada…

Sujete a Poem para evitar que corra y baje a Pinkie colocándola en el suelo

-Pinkie antes de hacer una fiesta escúchame un segundo-

-Dime

-Esta Pony es Poem y le gusta festejar en ambientes poco ruidosos ¿No es cierto Poem?-

Hago un gesto a Poem para que me siga la corriente

-Pero en las fiestas siempre hay música, canciones bailes globos y serpentinas

Pinkie ignora mis palabras. Vuelvo a tomar control de la conversación.

-¿Recuerdas a Cranky?, -interrumpo a la pony rosada cosa que es algo difícil-bueno ella se parece a Cranky, solo que es más joven... y que es un pony

-¡Ah! entonces Poem es pariente de Cranky y no de Fluttershy como pensé en un primer momento...pero es más raro puede que una unicornio sea pariente de un burro en tal caso quienes no son sus padres y que relación tiene con Cranky a que grado de parentesco estamos hablando...o es que acaso no sabían que eran parientes y recién lo descubrieron entonces haríamos una fiesta de reencuentro y tendríamos que celebrar mas

Y allí va de nuevo hablando sin parar algo que es característico de ella por lo que debo pararla una vez más antes de que Poem se canse y quiera volver a huir

-¡PINKIE!, no son parientes, son parecidos, nada más, ¿Crees que a Cranky le gustaría estar en un lugar tan ruidoso?-posiblemente me pase un poco de la linea al gritarle a Pinkie pero creo que la situación lo ameritaba, la presencia de Poem/Starblood ya me esta llegando a los nervios, la miro y le dirijo palabra-Poem tendrás que comprender por unos momentos a Pinkie, se alegra demasiado al conocer a gente nueva, tiene buenas intenciones solo…es demasiado efusiva

-Ah bueno pero no necesitas gritar por qué no lo dijiste de esa manera Razon...-responde la pony rosa cuyo carácter no parece haber sido afectado por mi grito-no hay necesidad de gritar a menos que estés contento en tal caso hay que gritar con toda la fuerza de tu corazón y expresar toda la alegría que traes dentro

Pinkie sigue hablando a toda velocidad lo cual noto que sigue estresando a Poem.

-En eso puedes tener más razón, ¿te parece si postergamos la fiesta por ahora?, Poem no desayuno y Twilight está preocupada por ella. Todos saben que si tienes hambre y amigos preocupados no se puede festejar bien-

-Oki dokie

-Oigan ¡pero yo quiero celebrar!...-interrumpe Rainbow Dash de la cual casi me había olvidado-¡vamos Pinkie! organicemos una fiesta en grande e invitemos a todos los ponys

-Rainbow Dash... ¿acaso estabas escuchando?-

-Si desde hace rato, solo que a veces Pinkie Pie no deja que una hable

-Tengo una idea, hagan la fiesta pero preparen una zona donde Poem, Cranky Matilda y otros como ellos puedan disfrutar, así puedes invitar toda clase de ponys y burros y demás así todos pueden disfrutar a su modo. Sería la fiesta más variada de todo Ponyville.

La idea parece agradar a ambas ponys quienes hablan entre ellas cosa que aprovecho para susurrarle algo a Poem

-Si las cosas se salen de control te ayudo a salir, solo no vuelvas a correr sin aviso-Susurro a Poem

-De acuerdo...-dice Rainbow Dash lo que me hace volver la atención sobre la pegaso-entonces vamos Pinkie organicemos la fiesta

-¿Y que celebramos?

Pregunta la portadora de la risa.

-Bueno Spitfire sufrió un extraño accidente no estoy muy segura de que fue, solo sé que actualmente se cree un canario y los Wonderbolt necesitan un suplente así que me pidieron que tomase el puesto de Spitfire hasta que se recupere...pero si lo hago bien puede que me vuelvan miembro fijo del equipo

-No se si es precisamente un motivo de festejo pero te felicito por ello

Es todo lo que me animo a responder.

-Sé que no debo alegrarme porque Spitfire este enferma ella es una de mis héroes y me duele lo que le paso...pero Soarin me dijo que debía aprovechar esta oportunidad y que la pasara bien...y eso precisamente voy hacer

-Ese es el espíritu-respondo para animar un poco las cosas aunque eso no quita que este un tanto extrañado por ese suceso preguntándome si Starblood tendrá algo que ver lo que me hace mirar a Poem de manera un tanto sospechosa la cual no parece entender bien lo que pasa-esperemos que Spitfire se recupere pronto, sea lo que sea suena raro….

-Si deberían verla...-la expresión de Rainbow me da a entender que lo que le paso a Spitfire es serio-solo se la para colgando de un columpio silbando...y comiendo alpiste

-¿Alpiste?... ¡puaj! eso sabe mal ¿por qué no mejor un pastel? son más deliciosos

-Mejor vamos a preparar la fiesta Pinkie Pie...-dice Rainbow Dash al parecer un tanto fastidiada por la actitud tan despreocupada de Pinkie Pie para luego mirarme a mí y a Poem-Razón espero verte a ti y a Twilight no lo olviden y tú también...-diría Rainbow mirando a Poem-como es que se llama?

-Me llamo Poem light

-Si eso gracias…los estaré esperando.

Dicho esto se retiran. Por fin puedo devolver a Poem con Twilight.

-Y hablando de ti Poem, Twilight está muerta de preocupación por ti…así que mejor vamos a la biblioteca pronto

-Tengo hambre...-dice la unicornio cayéndose de panza...

-Ok, primero a la pastelería-

-Pero no es a donde van Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash-el rostro de la unicornio demuestra que no tiene muchas ganas de ir a ese sitio-además están preparando una fiesta ¿no caeremos incomodos?

-... Buen punto... ¿el mercado entonces?

Ella asiente y allí nos dirigimos.

-Así que ponys andan actuando como animales es algo que no esperaba ver...

Poem habla con lo que parece desconocimiento genuino. O es una muy hábil manipuladora o en realidad es ausente de lo que hace por la noche.

-No sé qué es, los dos casos conocidos se dieron en sitios distantes así que no puedo asegurar que estén relacionados y las enfermedades mentales son difíciles de diagnosticar

-¿Qué hay otro pony actuando como animal aparte de la que llaman Spitfire?

-Una pony local, Bon Bon

-Y donde está la tal Bon Bon ahora...

-La llevaron los médicos, es probable que este en el hospital de Ponyville-

-¿Y dónde esta Spitfire?

-No lo sé, no he escuchado de su paradero, ella es una Wonderbolt así que no estoy seguro de a qué hospital atenderá ¿Porque tanto interés?

-Como dijiste ponys pensé que estarían en el mismo lugar...-oigo otro ruido gutural y observo que el estado de la unicornio solo tira para mal-voy a morir de inanición sino como algo...

-El mercado, quizá no encontremos nada demasiado elaborado pero este no es un pueblo muy grande, podremos comprar aunque sea una fruta antes de volver a la biblioteca con Twilight, que está preocupada por tu ausencia-

-De acuerdo...me conformo hasta con una cereza...¡Pero necesito comer algo!

Grita casi al punto de la desesperación lo que me hace pensar un poco en que tan unidas esta con la alicornio con la que me encontré anoche, su manera de quejarse por la ausencia de comida es otra gran paradoja si la comparo con Starblood que al parecer no le importaba la ausencia de alimento dejo eso para después ya que por fin estamos en el mercado recordándome que debo evitar en lo posible que algún Pony se relacione mucho con Poem o las consecuencias no pueden ser bonitas

-Aquí estamos, permíteme sugerir las manzanas, Sweet Apple Acres es reconocido por ellas-

-Ok...adelante...aunque prefiero la jalea de zap apple pero una buena manzana no me caería mal-dice siguiéndome de cerca-

-Hola Razón como estas solucionaste tu problema al parecer

Saluda la portadora de la honestidad.

-Sip, no puedo decir que fue fácil, te molestaría venderle una manzana a Poem? De por sí permíteme presentarte, Poem, ella es Applejack, Applejack te presento a Poem-

-Un placer dulzura...aquí tienes una manzana de cortesía como bienvenida a Ponyville

-Gracias-responde la unicornio devorándose la manzana con gran avidez tras lo cual da un erupto que bien podría ser un poco exagerado-lo siento...

-Vaya luces como si no hubieses comido algo en todo el día...

-Si te contara...bueno tus manzanas son muy ricas...me llevare unas cuantas más para twilight...ups-la unicornio hace una pausa y se revisa un rato como buscando algo luego de unos segundos su rostro se deprime-con la prisa...creo que perdí el dinero cuando escape de Pinkie

-Por mi cuenta ira esta vez, aún conservo conmigo mi última paga

-Gracias Razón

-De acuerdo entonces permítanme-dice Applejack alistando el pedido en una bolsa y poniendo una manzana de más-esta también de cortesía, no se acostumbren

-Gracias Applejack y bueno debemos volver con Twilight, me va a matar por la tardanza-

-En marcha-interrumpe Poem comiendo manzanas-afff me siento mucho mejor...vamos Razón-dice la unicornio mientras hace flotar la bolsa con manzanas-

-Pues vallamos, ¿de por cierto te molestaría pasarme una manzana?, mentiría si digo que no tengo hambre-

-Has probado alguna vez las zap apples?

Me pregunta dándome una de las frutas. Hablamos de trivialidades hasta llegar con Twiight y uno que otro intento fallido por sacarle información acerca de ella, pero a todo responde con muchas evasivas hasta que llegamos a toparnos con Twilight

-Razon que bueno que les veo...y traes a Poem se encuentran bien

-Yo si-

-Yo más o menos...-responde la unicornio celeste-

-¿Qué te paso estas mal estas debilitada?

Pregunta la unicornio purpura a su huésped cuando oye su respuesta

-No solo que un poco hostigada por Pinkie Pie...pero nada más...ahummm...me está entrando sueño...si no te importa me iré a dormir temprano Twi...-diría entrando a la casa-

-De acuerdo...

Responder la unicornio purpura, la cual una vez que Poem ha entrado a la casa me vuelve a mirar

-¿Hey Razón que le paso a Poem?

-Corrió una maratón intentando escapar de Pinkie...-

-Oh vaya la paso mal entonces...bueno pero fuera de eso no le paso algo más...?

"No es que pueda decirle que está pasando aquí... tampoco es que lo sepa a decir verdad"

-No, nada que yo sepa-

-Pero hablas como si hubiese pasado algo más... ¿me estas ocultando algo?

-Solo estoy pensando en las enfermedades raras de los últimos días, este asunto me tiene preocupado, estas enfermedades aparecieron de la nada. Me preocupa si habrán más casos, si podrán curarse-

-Que...no me digas que alguien más esta igual que Carrot top y Cloud chaser

-Te lo mencione hoy a la mañana, Ponys que se creen animales, Bon Bon y Spitfire… un momento ¿Cloud Chaser?

-Sí, me entere que ella también está sufriendo de una fatiga que no presento síntomas previos.

Está de más deducir de inmediato que Poem/Starblood no cumplió su promesa. Veo a Poem a mi lado que no muestra signos de saber que ocurre. No me inspira confianza. Ninguna confianza.

Twilight vuelve a hablar.

-Sabia lo de Bon Bon me lo conto Rarity pero lo de Spitfire recién...será mejor que me comunique con la princesa Celestia. Bueno… ¿eso ha sido todo lo que ha pasado Razón o ha habido algo más ?

-Buena idea, quizá sepa algo al respecto-

"Quizá pueda contactar con las princesas, necesito un modo de contactarlas... Negocie una tregua con Poem anoche pero un plan b nunca sobra"

-Bien esperare respuesta espero que sea pronto...-dice la unicornio luego de enviar un pergamino a la diosa del sol en ese momento se oyen los ronquidos de Poem desde la otra habitación-vaya se ve que está cansada...-dice Twilight mirando a Poem como duerme sobre una pila de libros-Razón gustas tomar algo no creo que vayas a regresar a tu refugio con todo este alboroto

-Más bien todo lo contrario, no pude dormir anoche, estoy acostumbrado a dormir a la intemperie quisiera descansar por hoy

Necesito estar despierto de noche, quizá la 'otra Poem' salga a comer una vez más, necesito hablarle de estos casos Intente convencer a Twilight de que necesitaba sueño y en respuesta me termino prestando un espacio en su hogar para descansar por las molestias que me causo buscar a Poem. No rechazo su oferta. En realidad necesito tanto dormir como permanecer cerca de la nueva en el pueblo. Más tarde me despierta el sonido de la puerta y cuando me levanto veo a Twilight atendiendo a la pony rosa.

-Pinkie Pie que pasa...

-Más bien que les pasa a ustedes...ya la fiesta va a empezar... ¿no piensan venir?

-¿Fiesta?-responde extrañada la unicornio- ¿qué fiesta?...

-¿Qué Razón no te dijo nada?-

-Nope,-respondo interrumpiendo la conversación entre las dos ponys-te dejo a ti el gusto Pinkie Pie

-Bueno vamos a celebrar que Rainbow Dash es miembro temporal de los Wonderbolt...ya las demás están allí solo faltas tú, Razón y Poem Light

-Bueno supongo que una fiesta será bueno para librarnos de toda esta tensión...-responde Twilight no muy animada-de acuerdo cuenten conmigo

-¡Bien en marcha! –responde de manera animada Pinkie Pie-¿Razón vamos y también donde esta Poem?

-Poem está dormida, hay muchas enfermedades sueltas por ahí, creo que es mejor dejar que recupere su fuerza, yo las acompañare un rato

-Bueno en marcha vamos-te empuja a la fiesta de manera animosa-

-Ok, ok ahí voy, solo un tiempo nomas, estoy bastante cansado y no creo poder seguir la fiesta hasta el final…

Salgo siguiendo a las ponys aunque no deja de preocuparme dejar a nuestra potencial amenaza sin supervisión pero por ahora no hay mucho que pueda hacer, probablemente abandone la fiesta ante para darle un ojo. El problema no es que se esté alimentando de ponies, eso es solo la punta del iceberg. Si esto se prolonga y el miedo se esparce suficiente esto podría llamar la atención de las princesas, quizá hasta iniciar hostilidades.

No me llevo lo suficientemente bien con Celestia como para estar metido en eso, volvería al calabozo de seguro.


	6. Comienzos de una noche agitada

**Comienzos de una noche agitada**

La fiesta organizada por Pinkie es lo que se podía esperar de ella. El buen momento se veía salpicado por algunos ponies comentando sobre los eventos de estos días y la misteriosa enfermedad de fatiga y locura. Por lo general estos comentarios desaparecían con la misma velocidad que se originaron.

La portadora de la risa se me acerca y me invita a beber.

-¡Oye Razon ven! ¡Toma un poco de ponche!

- Un poco no hará mal, supongo

Respondo tomando un sorbo, y debo admitirlo tiene un sabor muy original que no había probado antes.

-Hey Twilight ¿Alguien aquí sabe del progreso de Carrot top? ¿Está mejorando?

Pregunta la anfitriona del evento.

-Hasta donde se sus signos vitales van de mejora pero aun no despierta

-Eso es mejor que nada, me alegra, quizá sea algo pasajero.

Respondo mintiendo, esto no parece pasajero. A decir verdad me preocupa más la otra enfermedad, pocas cosas me dan más impresión que las enfermedades que afectan la mente. Twilight continúa.

-Bon Bon aun no muestra signos de mejora...y no creo que sea pronto...es más complicado...al menos eso le dijeron los doctores a Lyra

Pinkie cambia su estado de manera repentina y salta a mí alrededor chillándome al oído.

-¡Razón! ¿Qué haces allí? Venga vamos a bailar hay que celebrar porque para eso es la fiesta vamos bailemos cantemos

Ni en la tierra ni aquí comparto eso con la mayoría. No soy bueno en las fiestas.

-Paso, el baile no es algo que sepa disfrutar, ve, baila tú, yo disfrutare de la música a mi modo

-Bueno pero al menos canta algo pásala bien porque para eso es la fiesta

-Créeme que la disfrutare, tratare de aprender alguna canción local y cantaremos en una ocasión

-Oki doki

Me responde la portadora del elemento de la risa dirigiéndose luego con sus amigas las cuales a pesar de la tensión que ha habido lucen muy contentas aunque no por eso me es imposible notar que lo de las noticias de las víctimas de Starblood o como se les conoce ahora "plaga de locura y fatiga" seguiría siendo tema en algunas partes de la fiesta.

Pasa el tiempo y la fiesta transcurre sin sobresaltos y el día comienza a terminarse. Eso significa que es mi chance de cruzarme con Starblood… No sé muy bien que estoy haciendo… creo que esto está fuera de mi alcance. Pero por ahora soy el único que sabe de esto y el único en quien confió. Si este ser en realidad tiene grandes poderes involucrar otros poderes para enfrentarle solo generaría más caos y pánico… por otro lado yo solo parezco un total inútil… lo que pase esta noche me hará decidirme sobre el siguiente paso.

-Estoy pensando en retirarme, el cansancio que tengo es bastante.

Le comento a Twilight.

-Está bien Razon no te culpo se hace tarde ya...

Rarity se une a la conversación.

-Yo también me debo ir... te importaría si te acompaño Razón, mi casa está de camino hacia fuera de Ponyville

Asiento a su petición y nos despedimos. La unicornio perla y yo hablamos al caminar.

-Ha sido un día muy agotador. He estado terminando la nueva línea de invierno a pedido de Hoity Toity. De vez en cuando una fiesta sirve para relajar la mente.

-¿Cómo te trata el trabajo?

-Tengo un encargo de moda otoño a pedido de Hoity Toity... y además de que me pidió que buscase una pony que modelase toda la nueva línea debido a que Fleur fue encontrada inconsciente hace 3 días. Creo que no te conté Fleur es una importante modelo en Canterlot...y Fancy Pants no ha encontrado una modelo adecuada para el próximo desfile. Así que me pidieron ayuda para encontrar a alguien pero aquí en Ponyville no encontré a nadie que reúna las cualidades que satisfagan a Hoity Toity

"Otro más…" pienso para mí mismo, esto ya se está tornando alarmante.

-¿Algún pony que no esté enfermo de manera misteriosa? Este asunto ya me está poniendo los pelos de punta

-Cálmate Razon pareces alterado y eso no creo que ayude a resolver el problema

-Quizá no ayude pero debes considerar que en todo este mundo no existe medicina apta para mi especie, saber acerca de estas enfermedades y buscar patrones que me ayuden a entenderlas es algo que me importa bastante así que si sabes algo de otros casos me ayudarías al decírmelo.

-Bueno es todo lo que se...Fleur está enferma desde hace 3 días

"Tres días…" eso implica que Starblood ha estado aquí hace tiempo. Es más, ha estado en Canterlot… ¿Cómo puede ser que nadie la haya visto? Observo destellos de luz provenientes de la biblioteca/casa de Twilight.

-¿Viste eso Razon?

-¿Qué cosa? Yo no vi nada, sigamos camino.

No quiero que Rarity se vea involucrada, no hay modo en que meterla en esto salga bien.

-Estoy segura de que vi algo.

Las luces se observan otra vez y ya no puedo fingir al respecto. Rarity vuelve a actuar.

-Algo ocurre en ese lugar ven vamos a ver

Trota en dirección a las luces. Maldición… no sé cómo evitar lo que se viene. La persigo, no tengo el atletismo siquiera para mantener el ritmo de Rarity… me doy bronca. La veo abrir la puerta de la biblioteca y de repente se queda quieta. Tengo miedo de haber llegado tarde. Acelero mi paso. La alcanzo y veo a Poem, no a Starblood, a Poem transportándose con magia con los ojos totalmente cerrados. No parece estar consciente. La portadora de la generosidad habla.

- Que alivio –dice la unicornio perla- solo es un caso de sonambulismo mágico. Menos mal. ¿Pero quién es esta pony? Nunca la había visto antes

-Se llama Poem, es amiga de Twilight y no tenía ni idea de que existía el sonambulismo mágico

-Es algo que le da solo a los unicornios...nos teletransportamos sin querer usando magia...

-Genial, no es nada raro

-Aunque es más típico en unicornios pequeños...bien no tengo de que preocuparme... ¿aseguras tú la puerta Razon?

-Sí, me encargo yo

Nos despedimos y me quedo con la pony sonámbula.

- ¡Poem! despierta si no quieres volver a aparecer en donde no recuerdes

La unicornio se vuelve a teletransportar pero esta vez no aparece en ningún lado de la casa

¿Buscar a Twilight o buscar a Poem?... Twilight sabrá que hacer con este caso de sonambulismo pero estoy más interesado en ver si puedo encontrar a Starblood. Me decido por lo segundo. En todo caso si las dos desaparecen sin dejar rastro no sería algo precisamente malo. Busco por Ponyville pero no hay nada que destaque salvo los ruidos del festejo que resuenan en la noche. Los habitantes están en la fiesta y dejan las calles vacías de movimiento y ruido. Paso un buen tiempo buscando pero no encuentro a nadie.

Veo a un unicornio de color gris salir de la fiesta. No creo conocerlo pero entablo conversación de todos modos

- ¿Agotado de la fiesta?-

- Valió la pena por obtener esas fotos de Rainbow Dash

- Apenas es un sustituto en los wonderbolts y ya comienza a atraer fama. ¿Puedo ver?

El pony me muestra una serie de fotos instantáneas y en una de ellas veo un ala que claramente no pertenece a un pegaso. Parece la de un dragón. Yo la reconozco como parte de la imagen de Starblood. ¿Ella estaba en la fiesta? ¿Cómo hizo para no ser vista? ¿Qué quería allí?

-¡Te compro esa foto!

Doy la oferta de inmediato. Si Starblood encuentra que alguien tiene evidencia de ella ese alguien terminara en el manicomio

-No. Ahora no valdrán gran cosa pero a futuro la gente pagara grandes cantidades de bits por ella

Intente convencerlo subiendo precio pero al final este pony termino siendo terco como él solo. Termino despidiéndome. Pero este pony no tiene idea de en qué clase de problema se está metiendo. Al menos usare su desgracia a mi favor. Solo tengo que seguirlo y cuando Starblood lo ataque podre encontrarme con ella.

Nada. Pasaron un par de horas… o al menos me parecieron horas. Nada de nada ocurre. Eso hasta que veo a Poem dormida en el borde de un tejado en frente mío.

-¡Hey Poem! ¡Despierta!

La única reacción que conseguí es que vuelva a desaparecer fuera de mi vista.

-¿Razon que haces a esta hora?

Luna desciende tras de mi tan silenciosa como de costumbre. Me asusto de escucharla. Me doy vuelta y trato de borrar cualquier rastro de que algo ocurre de mi cara.

No puedo, la verdad que no puedo. Esto es demasiado, demasiado para estar solo en mis manos. Asi que decido hablar tan rápido como lo haría Pinkie.

-Persigo a un pony con un caso severo de sonambulismo mágico que creo posee doble personalidad, siendo esta segunda personalidad un tipo de pony que no conozco y posee una increíble capacidad de dañar y descubrí que está relacionado con los casos de locura y fatiga en Ponyville y el resto de Equestria... A parte de eso nada.

-¡Vaya! Menos mal encontré a alguien que también la vio. –responde Luna de manera simple- Mi hermana no me creyó mucho que digamos. Dijo que no podíamos causar pánico sin evidencias. Pienso que es mejor detener a ese pony sea lo que esté buscando.

Parpadeo perplejo… eso fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé que sería.

-No voy a intentar detenerla si no sé que es lo que pretende

Por lo que se quizá Starbood esté haciendo esto por necesidad. Es decir… en este mundo no suelen abundar seres que quieren hacer daño porque sí. ¿Hace daño intentar averiguar algo más?

- La he visto unas cuantas veces pero siempre logra huir...la vi en Canterlot... pensé que era un changeling... pero me equivoque aunque eso no quita que dejo inconscientes a Fleur y luego a Spitfire que fue tras ella.

Su respuesta tiene demasiado sentido.

-Hay casos similares en Ponyville, estoy informado de que ella está involucrada. Pero vuelvo a repetir, creo que hay dos personalidades en ese cuerpo, un pony común y ese pony extraño.

-De cualquier manera –y ahora noto que Luna esta seria– ya causo muchos problemas así que voy a encargarme de este asunto ahora...por el bienestar de mis ciudadanos. Soy la princesa de la noche y mi deber es velar que mis noches sean tranquilas y apacibles para mis queridos ponies.

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué te refieres con encargarte?-

-Voy a atrapar a ese invasor y encerrarlo Luego la justicia de Equestria decidirá qué hacer con el

-¿Vas a encerrar a un ser nuevo en este mundo, sin conocer sus motivos y vas a dejar que un montón de ponys asustados decidan su destino? ¿Sin averiguar sus motivos? Si esa es tu política de trato a los extranjeros estoy feliz de que me haya atrapado Celestia y no tú. Y eso significa mucho

-Contigo fue diferente...tu no causaste ningún problema... desde que llegaste...te estuve vigilando... pero esa otra pony ha estado tomando energía de otros... ha ocasionado que varios ponys actúen como si fuesen locos y ha creado histeria tanto en Canterlot como aquí... dame una razón para no detenerlo si está causando tantos problemas

-Si Spike no detenía a las chicas las iba a ahogar en poison joke y tú lo sabes. Mi único interés es encontrar una cura para las enfermedades que causa y una forma de esconder a este ser del publico así deja de ser necesario que dañe. Si es necesario hasta me iba ofrecer de comida. Por lo poco que sabemos quizá solo está defendiéndose. Además la segunda personalidad en ella no da rastros de conocer a la primera, es totalmente inocente.

-No conozco mucho de la otra pony que hablas...solo he visto el caos que está ocasionando... que me sugieres

-Encontrarla, atraparla, informarnos de que quiere, vigilarla como a mi si es necesario. Darle una chance, si en realidad desea dañar entonces... lo que sea que hagan con esos que dañan.

La princesa se queda en silencio al parecer medita sobre lo que le dije y espero con un poco de expectativa su respuesta, finalmente asiente con la cabeza.

- Esta bien Razon lo haremos a tu manera entonces, pero yo vigilare desde el aire... tú se mi emisario en tierra... si la encuentras no le pierdas el rastro...-dicho esto Luna despliega sus alas disponiéndose a volar pero se detiene un momento- ¿que huele a perfume?

Estrés, nerviosismo, desconcierto. Esto no es bueno.

Maldición….Oh no…. Oh nonono. Yo quería evitar una confrontación directa… ¿Starblood es tan loca o poderosa para atacar a un dios?

-¡No respires! ¡Vacía tus pulmones y baja a tierra!


	7. Mis verdaderos colores

**Mis verdaderos colores**

Un ser del cual no tengo bien definido su naturaleza que está a punto de confrontar a uno de los seres más poderosos de este universo. Starblood, donde sea que este porque es obvio que no hace una aparición frontal, no creo que sea su estilo, ya creo que hará lo mismo que le hizo a Bon bon.  
Noto una neblina de color blanca con leves destellos, se trasladaba sigilosa por el aire, pasa rápidamente entre mis piernas y se escurre por las calles para luego ascender y dirigirse a donde esta Luna envolviéndola de pies a cabeza.

No me está atacando a mí. No aun.

Veo a Luna que trata de moverse mientras esa neblina hace que descienda al suelo al tiempo que veo como mueve su cuerpo tratando de librarse de su asaltante, pienso si debo intervenir, eso es idiota, no puedo hacer nada. Forcejea unos instantes pero incapaz de defenderse se desploma bajo la gravedad impactando con el suelo.

La niebla se disipa. Lo único que queda es Luna tiesa en el suelo quien se para desconcertada. Las iris de sus ojos se separan y moviéndose de manera anormal comienza a graznar.

Esa escena quizá no haya durado mucho en el tiempo. Pero la observo como si cada instante durase una eternidad… Luna… una diosa, uno de los poderes más grandes en este mundo cayó como si no fuese nadie.

La escasa sensación de estabilidad que crecía en mí desde que llegue a este mundo se viene abajo como una casa de naipes. El poder de los dioses no es confiable. Existen cosas superiores. Cosas que no conozco, que no comprendo. Fuera de mi control. Yo temía la presencia de Celestia. ¿Cuánto más aterrado debería estar ahora? Si así estoy reaccionando yo que soy solo un visitante. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Equestria al enterarse de esto?

El pánico que se vendrá parece inevitable… y lo más probable es que no conserve la cordura para verlo. La figura de la responsable se me acerca a mí. Siento que todo en mí se está por acabar… solo me queda la lógica de la que me aprecio… y quizá la dignidad de mantenerme erguido antes de que ella se encargue de mí.

_Ni que importase_

- Hey Starblood… creo que dijiste que no te alimentarias de mas ponies… la palabra no tiene demasiado valor estos días ¿No?

Mi tono de voz… cuan ridículo suena… supongo que estoy demasiado resignado para preocuparme por eso.

- Como sea... ahora es mi turno ¿No?-Le pregunto como para confirmar que mi fin esta cerca-

La pierdo de vista y con una velocidad inusitada aparece tras de mí y apoya su mentón en mi cuello.

- Creo que si Razon

La alicornio apoya su cabeza en uno de mis hombros con un tono de voz un tanto raro y respira en mi oido, y habla en un tono suave directo a mi oreja… Me esta… ¿Provocando?... imposible. De seguro inhale alguno de sus alucinógenos.  
De seguro solo está jugando con la victima.

No importa… ahora me es mi turno. Si ella puede en contra de un dios no soy quien para hacerle frente.

- Ok, no es que pueda hacer algo al respecto de todas formas ¿Al menos puedo saber que es tan valioso que merece la pena arruinar la paz de este mundo para conseguirlo? También puede que en realidad la paz no tenga ningún valor para ti Poem… o Starblood… o lo que sea.

Respondo sin mover un músculo

- Lo siento pero eso es un secreto... –su tono de voz parece ahora un tanto serio– despreocúpate este caos es temporal... y por cierto creo que no te lo dije antes... me estaba cansando de que me llamaras como si yo fuese la Poem Light de esta Equestria. Prefiero el nombre de Starblood. Y Por cierto hueles bien… ¿usas perfume?

Esto último lo dice de nuevo en ese tono suave, pero lo que llama mi atención son esas cosas sobre lo ¿Poem light de esta Equestria? ¿Es un impostor? ¿Cómo un changeling?

- Dijiste que no dañarías, volviste a dañar. No eres demasiado confiable… y si usurpas el lugar de alguien lo primero que debes hacer es aceptar su nombre. Creo que ya lo notaras pero acudir a mis instintos o sentimientos al hablarme es bastante inútil, los primeros los controlo y los segundos no existen. Solo modificaras mi actitud por medios lógicos.

Estoy cansado de este jueguito. Giro mi postura para mirarla de frente.

- Vamos, termina lo que empezaste, el que yo sepa de ti es una molestia. Mi turno.

- Ay por favor Razón. –responde ahora con un tono como el de una niña a la que se le reta por una travesura– Eso sería muy aburrido... me divierte hablar contigo durante la noche... no estaba en mis planes atacar a Luna o a esas otras ponies. Simplemente se cruzaron en mi camino...

Acaba de sacar de combate a un dios "solo porque se cruzó en su camino"... honestamente no creo que ni yo ni la calma que caracteriza a este mundo dure demasiado.

- Además cumplí mi palabra no les robe energía. El trato era que no tomase energía de otros

- Quizás no me exprese correctamente aunque lo dudo... No puede importarme menos cuánto daño les causes ni los motivos por el que lo hagas. Tengo interés en vivir en un mundo sin pánico y el daño que causas no ayuda. Aunque a estas alturas es notorio que lo que a otros les interese no te significa demasiado.

- No dañe a nade. Daño hubiese sido hacerles esto

Dicho esto un barril a unos metros de nosotros explota en llamas y se reduce a cenizas frente a mis ojos. Apenas vi brillar su cuerno antes de que el objeto deje de existir.

- Eso si es daño –dice sacándome de mis pensamientos–

- Los seres son más que solo un cuerpo, son una mente, si eliminas la mente de alguien a fines prácticos lo has matado. Eso es dañar

- No elimine su mente de manera definitiva... como te dije esto es temporal... si no me crees anda y ve a ver a los primeros afectados. Ya se deben estar recuperando

- La plaga de locura y fatiga o como llamen a lo que haces ya creo suficiente miedo. Cuando se enteren que una diosa cayó por esto habrá un pánico aun peor. No importa cuán temporal sea, un dios no debería mostrarse débil.

- Se recuperaran. –vuelve a hablar ahora un tanto fastidiada- Además el pánico es algo innato en todos los seres...la esquizofrenia o paranoia ya estaba presente ¿U olvidas lo que paso con lo de la cutie pox?

Por supuesto que no le importa en lo más mínimo… además ¿Cutie pox? ¿Está hablando de los eventos que yo conozco o de otros?

- Es distinto, has ejercido daño sobre una diosa, esa clase de cosas inducen a un pánico bastante más fundamentado que algo que solo afecta a mortales

- ¿Sugieres que me entregue?

- Escaparías... ya veo que puedes saltear las defensas de este mundo con una sencillez remarcable. Si tu existencia se diese a conocer generara un desorden quizá peor. Un ser que puede afectar a los dioses... no tengo intenciones de generar una crisis de fe en un pueblo tan armonioso como este... ¿Porque el daño? tengo entendido que puedes ocultarte a gusto ¿Es necesario el caos para tu objetivo?

-Ellos ya me vieron, Fleur se chocó conmigo cuando me estaba alimentando de otro pony y Spitfire pensó que era una changeling así que me persiguió por medio Cloudsdale

- Podrías borrar la memoria sin hacer que se vuelvan locos. No debe de ser difícil para ti ¿Cuál es la necesidad?

- En el caso de Spitfire y Fleur hubiera podido. Pero como tú dices estamos hablando de una diosa. ¿Crees que es fácil reunir la energía suficiente estando a una dieta forzada? No es lo mismo alimentarse de un pony que de fauna salvaje.

¿Dieta forzada? ¿En realidad estaba evitando alimentarse de ponies?... aún más importante ¿Existe un límite a su fuerza? ¿Me está mintiendo?

La miro a los ojos aunque no es en estos en los que tengo mi foco… tiene que haber algún modo… tengo que encontrar algún modo de que esto no sea aun peor… ¿Sino yo quien? Si intento negociar con Luna una solución pacifica no será una opción. Starblood es una amenaza… eso si es que se recupera. Aun si encontrase una salida diplomática Celestia no va a coincidir y desatare una guerra entre seres demasiado poderosos...

- Bueno. Con tu permiso.

Comienza a flotar

- Debo buscar algunos animales lo suficientemente grandes como para recuperarme. Las hidras no son fáciles de encontrar.

- ¡Espera!

Ella se detiene en el aire mirándome. Demasiado presionado por el asunto suelto una idea. Mi única idea. Tan drástica como poco pensada.

- Si te alimentas de Luna deberías conseguir suficiente energía para conseguir lo que sea que estás buscando. Luego te alimentas de mí y recuperas a Luna antes de que todo termine en desastre.

… Supongo que bajo presión actúo como en verdad soy… ofrecer a uno de mis amigos como comida. He caído bajo… lo peor es que no me sorprende

- No es tan fácil. Además lo siento pero no como humanos. No son fáciles de digerir.

Desaparece de mi vista. Y ahora es cuando veo a mi derecha y observo a Luna totalmente inconsciente de lo que le rodea… solo me queda esconderla de la vista de todos y rezar por que se recupere antes de que sea su turno de darle fin a la noche… ni que rezar sirviese de algo.

Camino hacia ella. No creí que llegaría el día en que vería a un dios en este estado. Me acerco a ella con cuidado de no asustarle en este frágil estado en que se encuentra. Me veo reflejado en sus ojos. Mi rostro no se ve bien.

Ni siquiera me da lástima verla así. Solo pienso que no será útil en este estado.

- ¿Ya se fue no?

De la nada me habla luego de sacudir su cabeza arreglando la posición de sus ojos. Siento que mi corazón va a saltarse de mi pecho.

Mi rostro reflejado en sus ojos se ve sorprendido. Ella… ella nos engañó. Fingió su locura. Pudo crear un plan de espionaje cuando la única información que le di es que ese perfume no debía respirarse… La subestime. Y si las cosas salieron como ella planeaba. Starblood también lo hizo. Cambia su tono de voz a uno serio y comienza hablar.

- ¿Que tan bien te llevas con ese pony? si es que la podemos llamar así...

Dicho esto sacude su cabeza y emite un graznido. Parece que en realidad se vio afectada por la alicornio anómala. Por suerte menos de lo planeado por ella.

- Solo sé que parece no tener intenciones de matarme... y creo que es solo porque no represento amenaza. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que ocurrió durante tu... estado hipnótico?

- Escuche todo... -vuelve a graznar- aunque parece que no pude esquivar del todo eso que me quiso hacer

- ¿Coincides conmigo? No creo que su existencia deba ser dada a conocer... ¿Algún efecto secundario además de los graznidos?

- Fuera del hecho que me toma un poco de trabajo poner mis ojos bien...creo que no... y te preguntaras porque fingí caer

- Dime

- Bien quiero espiar mejor a esa tal Starblood, así que si piensa que me logro noquear será más fácil que la espíe, además creo que no he visto todo lo que en verdad puede hacer... y eso me lo confirmo cuando dijo que tenía que alimentarse de hidras...

Me cuesta mantener la conversación. Ella escucho todo. Ella sabe que la entregué… entiendo que la situación sea grave pero ¿Cómo puede ignorarlo?

- Necesita alimentarse para ganar poder, buen punto… Respecto a la oferta que le di… Mi objetivo es preservar el bien de este mundo, creo que ocultar su existencia es lo más práctico para ello. Creí que habías caído… creí que… Creí que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Escucharme a mí mismo… sueno como un niño dando excusas-

- No voy a pedir disculpas por ello. Pagare el precio de mi osadía.

- No hay castigo.

- ¡¿QUE?!

- Fue mi plan fingir mi locura. Tú intentaste hacer algo con una situación imposible. No voy a castigarte.

-Pero yo estaba por entregarte.

-Dije que no importa

Me interrumpe sacándome del tema. Su tono de voz fue imponente.

-Tenemos algo más grande en frente nuestro y voy a necesitarte. Asi que deja de insistir en eso.

No esperaba esa respuesta. Pero no tengo motivos ni estoy en posición de quejarme. La princesa de la noche vuelve a hablar. Comienzo a centrarme en el problema.

- Aun así su actitud es un tanto extraña... no es como Discord... si bien vi que tiene cualidades para hacerlo -vuelve a graznar- no ha creado el caos que este hubiese hecho... a menos claro que quiera engañarte

- Si quisiese algo tan simple como el caos ya se hubiese alimentado bien y atacado ti y a tu hermana, luego a Discord y luego al pueblo Changeling, en último puesto a los elementos de la armonía.

Luego no tendría quien la detenga, pensar en esa posibilidad me aterra… puede ser

- Su objetivo no es el caos, si lo fuese actuaria mas ofensiva-

- Entonces –dice Luna emitiendo otro graznido- que busca realmente

-No lo sé, pero sé que está dispuesta a enfrentarse a dioses para lograrlo. Sea lo que sea quizá sea mejor dejar que ocurra... una guerra entre seres de tu talla no va a ser beneficiosa. Claro que quiero saber cuáles son sus metas pero... no sé si valga la pena detenerla si es a tan alto costo-

- Mmmm... la seguridad de mi pueblo es primero... así que… -vuelve a graznar- debo asegurarme de que siga así... atrapare a esa pony y espero contar con tu ayuda para tal fin

- Si de algo sirvo, ayudare

- Bien... entonces… -vuelve a graznar creo que se está volviendo consecutivo- quiero que indagues bien que busca o me puedas decir todo lo que sepas de ella cuáles son sus movimientos y donde suele frecuentar... si sabemos eso podemos realizar un plan de acción y atraparla

- Cuenta con mi ayuda-

Lo lamento pero debo dudar de que ella tome la mejor opción, si le dice a Celestia de esto la guerra será inevitable. Negociar con Starblood es una mejor opción pero no tengo con que negociar, al menos por ahora... Por ahora dejare las dos opciones abiertas. Puedo aliarme a las princesas o a Starblood. De ese modo podré salir lo mejor parado posible sin importar quien gane.

... Mentira... no lo lamento. Es la opción más lógica.

- Bien... yo mientras tanto -vuelve a graznar- debo pensar una forma de hacer que piensen de que sigo loca pero sin alterar tanto Equestria... así que cuento contigo Razon -diría elevándose para luego irse aunque sin dejar de graznar-

- Te cubriré en lo posible

Es lo último que digo antes de perderla de vista… otra mentira pero esta noche ya he dicho muchas así que una más ya no importa.

Los humanos muestran sus verdaderos colores en sus momentos oscuros. No soy excepción.


	8. Entre dos bandos

**Entre dos bandos**

Una vez que Luna me deja la soledad no me dura lo que me hubiese gustado. No tengo ni siquiera un par de minutos para contemplar la situación hasta que veo a Twilight acercándose a mí.

- ¿Razon que haces en este callejón?

- No podía volver a mi refugio, me quede en Ponyville.

No me molesto en crear una excusa, la verdad que aún tengo la mente en otro sitio.

- ¿Y dónde ibas a quedarte ahora?... te vi salir con Rarity así que pensé que te habría invitado a dormir a su casa-me dice mientras bosteza

- Pensaba volver, perdí la noción del tiempo, no note que era tan tarde cuando salí de la fiesta, Me distraje persiguiendo a Poem. Tiene sonambulismo mágico, la perdí de vista

- No puede ser... el sonambulismo mágico es peligros en ciertos casos... porque nunca se sabe dónde puedes terminar a causa de ello

- Te hubiese avisado antes pero estaba intentando despertarla

Quizá esto sirva de excusa para explicar su ausencia.

- Poem ya sabía acerca de su sonambulismo, me lo dijo hoy a la mañana, no es la primera vez que le ocurre. Imagino que sabrá lidiar con el

- De todas formas quien sabe a donde pudo haberse transportado –dice claramente preocupada– Tenemos que encontrarla.

- Si la teletransportacion a través de distancias largas fuese tan fácil no se necesitaría el tren que une a toda Equestria. No puede estar tan lejos

- El sonambulismo mágico es muy extraño... ya que inconscientemente el unicornio afectado puede hacer uso de más magia que puede usar cuando está despierto... Podría estar en Everfree.

- Genial... Busca en Ponyville, yo entrare a Everfree...

Tengo que evitar que la encuentre. De ese modo ayudo a ambos bandos. Evito heridos y evito que Starblood sea vista.

- Si está más lejos de nuestro radio de acción no hay nada que podamos hacer, esperemos que este en las cercanías, solo la vi hacer saltos de unos metros de distancia

No me gusta la idea de entrar a Everfree de noche pero se dónde están todas las madrigueras de Cockatrice, si las evito y llego a mi refugio puedo tomar mi hacha y buscar a Starblood para que solucione este asunto, solo tengo que ir al pantano de las hydras

- No. No puedo dejarte ir solo a Everfree al menos no de noche... es muy peligroso por los animales que allí viven. Especialmente esta noche.

- Explicación por favor

- No creo que quieras saber... ven vamos a mi casa para preparar algunas cosas y encontrar a Poem.

Twilight comienza a moverse en dirección a la casa. No me creo sus palabras en lo más mínimo, parece que oculta algo y no soy de las personas a las que les guste que se le oculten así que voy a sacarle esa información.

- Quiero saber-

- ¡Está bien! ¡Te lo diré en el camino! pero apresurémonos...

Parece molesta o alterada, la situación puede ser pero sus primeras palabras denotan que hay algo más

- Estoy detrás de ti

¿Todas las noches van a ser así? es mi segunda noche con escaso sueño no voy a poder mantener el ritmo

- Tiene algo que ver con esta estación de la luna. Es normal que oigamos sonidos, veamos luces que vienen del bosque. ¿No las has visto jamás?

No, no las había visto. Suena como una excusa para disuadirme más que nada.

-¿Porque esta noche y no otras? Sabes que no suena demasiado creíble.

- Zecora nos ha dicho que no entremos al bosque en estas fechas. Y ella es la experta.

Sigo sin creerle. No hay modo de que una superstición me disuada.

- Como sea ¿Que planeas hacer con el asunto de Poem?

- Encontrarla... -diría revisando un libro- bien lo encontré un hechizo de búsqueda... pero no puedo hacerlo sin tener una prenda personal del pony en cuestión

Por supuesto que no puedo permitir eso. Si la encuentra entonces conocerá a Starblood. Para mi suerte no encuentra tal prenda.

- Ni modo deberemos hacer esto de manera tradicional... buscaremos primero en Ponyville si es que aún sigue por aquí... luego iremos a Everfree

- Ósea que tengo que entrar a Everfree, no hay problemas yo empezare por ahí, lo conozco bien

Respondo con prisa, mientras más pronto encuentre a Starblood mejor para todos los involucrados

- Nada de eso no iras solo a Everfree... iremos juntos. Vamos primero revisemos Ponyville

- Es ineficiente, podría estar a kilómetros de distancia, ¿tú quieres que revisemos una zona a la vez?

- Si es para evitar que te expongas a peligros si...

- ¿Poniendo en peligro a otro pony? Me niego a ser el motivo de peligro en otro

Agreguemos más mentiras a la lista.

- El problema es que es muy tarde para organizar otro grupo -replica frustrada- bueno iremos a Everfree juntos usando mi hechizo teletransportador

No puedo dejar que Twilight vea a Starblood, si nos encontramos con ella las cosas irán mal... tendré que evitar que la encontremos hasta que volvamos a Ponyville, espero que Poem aparezca de nuevo en breve

- Es el mismo problema, solo estaremos buscando en una zona a la vez. Suficiente con esto, las crisis no deben tratarse de modo sentimental, se trata de objetivos. Queremos encontrarla, tenemos que cubrir más terreno, yo corro menos riesgo en Everfree que tú. Tu preocupación por mí es un obstáculo. No ayuda

No tengo que explorar Everfree, ya sé dónde se encuentra, debo ir a un pantano a buscar hidras, si no me desvió correré menos peligro

- Pero dejarte ir solo... si te pasa algo no me lo perdonare

Se muestra conmovida, la verdad no tengo tiempo para lidiar con sus emociones. Si supiese en que se está metiendo entendería que soy yo el que está evitando daños. Debo insistir.

- Y mientras menos eficientes seamos hay más posibilidades de que algo le pase a Poem y eso tampoco te va a gustar

- Llamare a mis amigas...lamento tener que arruinar la fiesta de Rainbow... pero la situación lo amerita... regresare en cuanto pueda.

Sale de la biblioteca gritándome que no se me ocurra dejar la zona… no hay modo de que le obedezca. Si yo me encuentro con Starblood y le informo ella podrá esconderse y no habrá necesidad de que nadie salga lastimado.

Además quedo en buenos terminos tanto con Equestria como con Starblood.

Corro por el bosque, para mi suerte la luna brilla con particular fuerza. No creo que sea simple suerte. Llego a mi refugio donde tomo mi hacha y mi mapa. Estar en el bosque de noche es algo nuevo para mí pero me resulta extrañamente natural.

Me oriento con la posición de la luna y procedo en silencio a moverme a los pantanos del oeste. Si Starblood se está alimentando de hidras entonces la encontraría allí. El bosque pareciese abrirse ante mí. No opone ninguna resistencia a mi avance pero aun así me mantengo alerta.

Me perdonara Twilight pero esto era lo que tenía que hacer. Llego al primer pantano y me topo con dos hidras inconscientes reposando en el lodo. Rodeo los lindes de este bioma y no tardo en ver a una tercera bestia que se tambalea al parecer combatiendo fútilmente contra un ser de menor tamaño.

Bingo

Me acerco sin hacer demasiado ruido y esquivo por poco una de las cabezas del animal que cae a los pies de este monstruo que se hace llamar Starblood. Ella me observa. Yo comienzo a hablar.

- No quiero interrumpir tu comida pero tengo que advertirte y pedirte algo

Ella deja de apuntar su cuerno al animal y me observa antes de responder

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿ya ni de estos bichos puedo alimentarme o qué?...

- Te dije que no me importa lo que comas. Ocurre que todo Ponyville estará buscando a Poem en unos minutos, no quiero que te encuentren y tengas que borrarles la memoria a todos así que si no te molesta vuelve a disfrazarte antes de que alguno venga y te encuentre así.

- Primero déjame comer... no es facil vencer a una hidra con el estómago vacío –dicho esto le veo disparar a la hidra un rayo de color rojo a través de su cuerno el cual succionaría una especie de aura que va desde la alicornio hacia el cuerpo de esta anormal alicornio por un lapso de unos instantes- mmmm rico... pero aún tengo hambre...y ¿por qué no les dijiste que me secuestraron los changelings o algo por el estilo?

- ¿Quieres que inicie una guerra? No gracias, estoy intentando la paz entre esos dos reinos.

- Aun no he comido lo suficiente... esta dieta a la que me tienes sometida me está perjudicando... –dice en ese tono de una niña a la que se le regaña– pero bueno todo sea por tener alguien con quien hablar que no sea un pony aburrido... -suspira resignada- …supongo que te veré en otra noche Razon

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar extiende sus alas de dragón sobre todo su cuerpo y se cubre totalmente hasta que un brillo color cyan la cubre por completo luego de que el destello desaparecería solo quedaría Poem quien yace durmiendo sobre la bestia derrotada.

Parece que en realidad tiene dos personalidades… y parece que me tiene piedad solo porque no le aburro. Como sea esas cosas no vienen al caso. Tengo que llevar a Poem a Ponyville.

- Hey Poem, despierta

Propio del mundo caricaturesco en el que me encuentro la única reacción que consigo es que en su sonambulismo la unicornio se transporta sobre una de las cabezas de las hidras. Por suerte el animal se ve firmemente fuera de sí.

Maldita mi suerte.

Arrojo una bola de lodo al rostro de Poem. Ni siquiera reacciona, quizá el agotamiento de Starblood afecta a su otra personalidad. La unicornio sonámbula se transporta otra vez. En esta ocasión detrás de mí. De inmediato salto sobre ella y presiono su cuerno con mi mano izquierda. Supongo que interrumpir el funcionamiento de este órgano evitaría que ella vuelva a transportarse. Parece que funciona, siento un cosquilleo en el cuerno pero ya no está desapareciendo.

- ¡Despierta!

Le grito pero ella me ignora o es incapaz de oírme. No puedo seguir haciendo ruido en el bosque, no es inteligente. De algún modo me las arreglo para cargar a Poem sin soltar su cuerno. La incomodidad de cargar con el hacha, la unicornio y mantener el sigilo es demasiada, para aumentar el problema escucho un ruido medio raro como una campanilla o algo parecido, eso podría ponerme paranoico… Como sea, si es un problema solo debo apurarme, si estoy alucinando por cansancio entonces solo debo apurarme. Camino hasta mi refugio y opto por esperar a que amanezca aquí.

De seguro la búsqueda en Ponyville es un total revuelo… y que yo haya desaparecido no ayuda demasiado.


	9. Más problemas, más cansancio

**Más problemas, más cansancio.**

Amanece. A lo largo de la noche Poem no hace ninguna cosa que aparente siquiera la idea de despertarse. No duermo para no dejar de sostener el cuerno. Si desaparece otra vez no puedo asegurarme de que la atraparía. Por momentos juraría que inconscientemente intento transportarse.

Suficiente, tengo que llevarla. Por suerte la unicornio que cargo es liviana. Bastante liviana para ser un pony.

La levanto una vez más y comienzo a caminar hacia Ponyville. Sin el hacha las cosas se hacen más sencillas. Me pregunto cuanto caos se generó en Ponyville desde que me fui hace unas horas.

A medio camino me encuentro con Twilight y el resto de las portadoras. Lucen cansadas. Parece que mantuvieron la búsqueda por horas. No se atrevieron a entrar al bosque por la noche.

Twilight comienza a gritarme entre enojada y preocupada.

-¡¿Razón donde te metiste?! ¡Me tuviste preocupada! ¡¿Por qué no esperaste donde te dije?!

Quizá sea el sueño o la situación general o lo ilógico de su enojo pero no tengo paciencia para esto.

-La encontré, ¿Algo más importa?- Bostezo- Aun duerme, si suelto su cuerno volverá a transportarse, ayúdame con esto.

Entre todas sujetan y levantan a Poem sacándola de mis manos.

-Nos preocupaste a todas. Lo que hiciste fue demasiado arriesgado.

La unicornio purpura sigue quejándose.

-Hice lo que era más eficiente, la encontré al lado de una hidra, si buscábamos en Ponyville primero las cosas hubiesen sido feas. Y antes de que digas algo la hidra estaba dormida, no fui tan loco como para enfrentarme a una

-Ahora vienes conmigo a Ponyville. No aceptare un no por respuesta.

Eso no lo discuto. Aun quiero estar a igual distancia de los ponies como de Starblood

-¿Existe algo para evitar el sonambulismo mágico? Más noches como estas son algo que no está entre mis deseos

Rarity saca una prenda de tela y la coloca en el cuerno de la aun dormida unicornio. Luego estira de un hilo presionando la zona.

-Listo me quedo divino aunque creo no es su color ¿Tu qué opinas razón?

-Que si no tengo que volver a buscarla en Everfree está bien

-Volvamos y anunciemos el fin de la búsqueda. Sera una noticia bien recibida.

Ya en la biblioteca el asunto aun da que hablar. Honestamente ya sin la adrenalina de la búsqueda mantenerme despierto es una cosa complicada. No es que desee otra emergencia. Twilight no se ve tan agotada, lógico considerando que mis problemas de sueño vienen de antes. Ella sigue hablando

-Fue una suerte de que las hidras estuviesen dormidas...no quiero ni pensar lo que hubiese pasado si Poem se hubiese teletransportado si estuviesen despiertas

-Ni que lo digas... Perdón por desobedecer pero no podía dejar que tu preocupación nuble mi juicio, hice lo que creía conveniente

Me disculpo por los inconvenientes que seguramente creé

- De acuerdo a veces actuar de manera precipitada es una manera de arreglar las cosas pero no lo repitas muy seguido

- Mentiría si te digo que acepto eso, siempre tomare la opción mas optima ante una situación. Quizá la próxima vez te avise

Twilight observa la puerta que da a los aposentos de Poem quien aún no despierta.

- ¿No notaste nada raro en ella cuando la encontraste?

- ¿Aparte de que no se despierta con el aliento de una hidra? Eso apesta ¿sabes? No, bueno, además de que tenga sonambulismo mágico

- Me refería a que ha dormido mucho... ¿y si le paso lo mismo que a Carrot Top?

- No lo sé, Carrot Top perdió su fuerza, a Poem le queda suficiente para transportarse...-

- Si, supongo que tienes razón pero me sentiré mejor cuando despierte

Me responde un tanto más tranquila aunque se nota su preocupación al tiempo que se termina su desayuno.

- ¿Poem planea habitar la biblioteca por mucho tiempo? No quiero ser una molestia

La verdad solo quiero saber cómo cubrir sus desapariciones nocturnas, si quiero que Starblood no lastime a nadie mejor será cubrir sus huellas

- Bueno ya termino su trabajo aquí... así que supongo que regresara a Manehatan

- Bueno saberlo

Starblood se iría con ella... no... no lo creo... si no me borro la memoria es porque quiere que lo sepa... parece que tendré otras visitas nocturnas más allá de Luna... Eso si Twiight no se equivoca

- Bueno debo comprar unas cosas en la librería así que si me disculpas regresare en un rato

- Ok, esperare aquí a ver si despierta Poem-

- De acuerdo dile por favor que desayune y si se quiere ir no la dejes, quiero agradecerle personalmente por su ayuda aquí

- Eso hare

Twilight se va de la casa dejándome solo. Voy a ver a Poem quien sigue roncando. Afuera las cosas se oyen ligeramente agitadas. Al ver dormir tan tranquila a Poem dudo de cuan conectada está a Starblood. Parece que ignora su existencia pero no puedo darlo por sabido. Esta unicornio bosteza y con los ojos cerrados comienza a tantear su alrededor.

- ¿Poem? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Esa voz?... ¿Razon eres tú?

Tardo unos momentos en notar que está buscando sus gafas.

- Espera que te ayude a buscar tus lentes

Al lado de un libro de aspecto raro veo el objeto buscado y se lo entrego. Ella se coloca los anteojos y se despereza.

- Aquí tienes ¿Estas bien?

- Si gracias... sin mis lentes no veo nada...

- Lo note, desde que te acostaste ocurrieron un par de cosas así que vuelvo a preguntarte. Más allá de tu vista ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Pues bien

- Me alegro, hay bastantes enfermedades raras dando vuelta, teníamos miedo de que hayas agarrado una nueva enfermedad de estas.

Digo intentando obtener una reacción que la vincule con Starblood.

- Pues la verdad me siento bien...-diría mirando la biblioteca mientras suspira-extrañare este lugar...

Por supuesto que no va a dármela tan fácil.

- Es un lindo pueblo, pero imagino que también extrañas tu ciudad

- Extrañar mi ciudad... solo por su biblioteca... la vida de suburbios asquea...

- La verdad es que no conozco los suburbios de este mundo, sé que los del mío no son precisamente buenos pero no creo que exista comparación.

Su estómago ruge.

- Vaya que tengo hambre... ¿y Twilight?

- Salió a comprar algo, estaba desayunando conmigo hace poco, ven a la mesa si te place.

La pony me agradece y se viste. Una vez en la cocina retomo la conversación.

- Dime, si tanto te desagrada la vida por tus pagos ¿qué te impide cambiar de ciudad? ¿Tienes familia que te necesite allí?

Poem revisa los doblajes de su ropa buscando alguna arruga indeseada. Luego se detiene observando su cuello y su rostro se torna en un gesto de perturbadora preocupación.

- MI… MI… MI…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella solo balbucea algo que no puedo descifrar para luego recuperar sus fuerzas de una manera inusitada. Me hace a un lado y sale corriendo a la mayor velocidad que he visto desde que he llegado a este mundo. Salgo de la biblioteca y le grito.

- ¡Poem! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Por supuesto que no me respondería. Se pierde de mi vista y con ella también pierdo cualquier esperanza de dormir. Debo seguirla. Decido seguirla. Por el camino solo veo destrozos evidentemente causados por Poem en su frenética carrera. Parece que no fui el único en ser apartado violentamente de la improvisada ruta de la unicornio. Sigo el rastro de desastres hasta cruzarme con la portadora de la honestidad.

Se encuentra a un lado de una carreta volcada y su carga de manzanas desparramada en el suelo. No se ve demasiado afectada por la falta de sueño. Ella debe estar acostumbrada.

- Hola Applejack, déjame adivinar, un Pony corriendo a toda velocidad ¿No? Es la pony que se perdió anoche por su sonambulismo mágico y creo que le falta algo en la cabeza. Salió corriendo no bien desperto

- ¿Pues qué le paso? Ya es la segunda vez que ocasiona problemas, solo la vi llegar y luego salí volando por los aires... y no vi que paso después de un momento cuando caí al suelo

- Solo sé que parecía muy asustada antes de salir, no te enojes con ella quien sabe si no es otro caso raro de estos que han ocurrido. Sea lo que sea mejor encontrarla

- De acuerdo pero eso no quita que fue muy maleducado de su parte –veo como la portadora de la honestidad observa sus manzanas con cierta lastima– mis pobres manzanas... Big Macintosh se pondrá muy triste al ver que parte de que lo que cosecho se echó a perder...

- ¡Enfócate! Puede estar enferma y puede ser contagioso

- Oye no me asustes de esa manera...

Nada como una amenaza a la salud para llamar la atención de alguien.

- Perdón, tenía que sacarte el tema de las manzanas de la cabeza. Ahora ¿Para donde se fue?

- Ya te dije el golpe me dejo muy aturdida así que no sé a ciencia cierta por donde se fue

- Buscare por mi cuenta entonces. Si ves a Twilight dile lo que paso, de por cierto el pony se llama Poem. Dile y quizá pueda ayudarme.

No pierdo más tiempo con Applejack. Tengo que encontrar a Poem antes de que otros la encuentren o se topen con su otra personalidad. Más riesgos, mas adrenalina… al menos me ayudará a mantenerme despierto. Mi cuerpo aun funciona, mi mente… no demasiado. Mis pensamientos son básicos. Elementales, no tengo paciencia para hilar fino.

Sigo los desastres y llevan a Everfree una vez más. No puede ser una casualidad. Veo vegetación maltratada, evidentemente pasó por este lado. No me molesto en pensar porque regresa al bosque. Me adentro en el bosque buscándola.

Pasada una cantidad de tiempo demasiado confusa para contarse. Pierdo el rastro y recurro a gritar el nombre de Poem al vacío del bosque. No recibo ninguna respuesta. Sigo gritando. Por momentos creo escuchar una voz llamándome pero es demasiado borrosa. La considero una alucinación por sueño. Cada vez la oigo más cerca hasta que me convence de que no es sueño.

Rainbow Dash desciende del cielo del bosque y luego las demás portadoras la alcanzan.

- Parece que estas en problemas.

Habla la pegaso.

- En menos que en los que se encuentra Poem si me preguntas. ¿Pudiste verla desde el aire?

Niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Razón estas bien? Tu cara.

Indica la portadora de la magia que llega junto a las otras.

- ¿No estás enfermo?

Exclama Fluttershy

- El problema no soy yo. Lo único que tengo es sueño. Poem es el problema así que presten atención.

Digo haciendo gala de mi escasa paciencia y precario pensamiento.

- Una misión de búsqueda por aire seria inefectiva y por tierra es sencillamente peligrosa. Necesitamos organizarnos si vamos a cubrir esta zona antes de darle a Poem oportunidad de alejarse aún más.

Twilight me interrumpe.

- Tú estabas con ella. ¿Qué pasó?

- No lo sé, solo entro en pánico y comenzó a correr, me temo que este enferma

En realidad creo que eso es muy improbable pero sirve de excusa. Quizá de algo sirva la falsa plaga de locura y fatiga.

- Esto es serio... debemos encontrarla y llevarla a un hospital, ya que puede que sea como dices.

- Muy bien, creo que debemos dividirnos en grupos, Rarity ve con Fluttershy, si la encuentran o necesitan contactar a los demás Fluttershy puede volar y rastrear. Pinkie Pie, ve con Rainbow Dash, hagan lo mismo. Applejack ve con Twilight, usen magia para crear señales, creo que eres la más apta para ello Twilight. Aléjense de las estatuas y las cuevas y pase lo que pase salgan antes de que anochezca Ah y no se acerquen a los pantanos

-Y tú que harás

Me pregunta la portadora de la magia

- Buscar también, pase más tiempo en este bosque que todas ustedes y puedo moverme en el sin mayores dificultades, nuevamente tenemos que cubrir terreno, si nos separamos un kilómetro en cada dirección cubriremos el área en la que es posible que se haya movido, si no la encontramos probablemente no esté en el bosque

- Ni sueñes con que te dejare ir solo otra vez. Estás demasiado afectado por el sueño. Iras con dos de nosotras y es una orden.

No tengo ganas de discutir, no tengo ganas de siquiera pensar cómo convencerlas. Decido aceptar.

- Está bien. Iré con Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie.

Son las menos astutas de las seis. Si es necesario podre engañarles o convencerlas por separado.

- Separémonos y caminemos alejándonos y explorando el área, si no encuentran señales probablemente no esté cerca de su grupo, si ninguno la encuentra no creo que este aquí. Recuerden mis consejos

Todas asienten y nos separamos. Quizá debería preocuparme porque estén todas en Everfree. Pero me preocupa más la idea de que se crucen con Starblood de lo que el bosque pueda hacerles.

- ¿Oye Razon porque miras tanto el cielo?

Pregunta la portadora de la lealtad.

- Si nos alejamos demasiado el sol sirve para guiarme sin mapas, es algo de humanos.

- Soy una pegaso y la mejor voladora de toda Equestria y puedo distinguir cualquier cosa desde el aire así nunca nos perderemos

- Prefiero no depender de tus alas. Quien sabe, puedes herirte.

O enloquecer al ver a un monstruo de otro mundo… claro que no le diré ese riesgo.

-Presten atención, si ven algo raro puede ser señal de que Poem paso cerca Everfree se parece a mi mundo... Y no es que desconfié, solo que no puedo actuar como si supiese que nada malo va a pasar.

- Bueno en este bosque si puedo darte la Razon... a nadie salvo tú y Zecora le gusta mucho este lugar

Seguimos la búsqueda. Gritamos por el nombre de la perdida sin respuesta. Pinkie intenta ofrecerle comida a gritos intentando atraerla… no puedo tomarme eso como un chiste en este momento. Luego de unas horas de búsqueda infructuosa mis ojos se sienten demasiado pesados. Mi mente demasiado borrosa.

La pegaso lo nota. Se eleva buscando alguna señal de los otros grupos. No hay ninguna.

- ¿Deberíamos separarnos? ¿Pinkie? ¿Razón? ¿Qué dicen?

- No lo aconsejo, no deberíamos separarnos, caminemos lo establecido y luego volvamos. Quizá a las otras les valla mejor

Responde la portadora de la lealtad mientras yo intento recuperar mi estado mental para luego comenzar a trotar adelantándome a mis dos acompañantes. Ellas me siguen unos metros detrás mío. De repente mi somnoliento cerebro procesa una señal olfativa que es demasiado familiar. No pierdo ni un solo instante. Exhalo y doy un giro sobre mis pasos y comienzo a correr en la dirección opuesta.

- ¡Contengan la respiración y corran!

Empujo a mis acompañantes y las obligo a seguirme.

- ¡Obedezcan!

- ¡Es un juego!

Grita la portadora de la risa

- ¿Porque? ¿Qué pasa?

Dice confundida la portadora de la lealtad pero no tengo tiempo para responder, creo que Starblood está cerca y no se va a contener en atacar a mis dos acompañantes si no es que ya ataco a las otras.

- ¡Contengan la respiración y síganme! ¡Cosas de Everfree! ¡No importa! ¡Solo hagan caso! ¡Se acabó la búsqueda!

Cubro mi boca con mi ropa para respirar y los tres iniciamos el regreso. Media hora después nos encontramos con las demás. Por suerte ninguno de los presentes enloqueció. Estoy comenzando a sospechar que esa fragancia que tan eficientemente enloquece a quien la respira está diseñada para no afectarme.

Twilight toma liderazgo de la situación y nos interroga a todos. Se nota la preocupación que carga por el futuro de Poem. No comparto eso, ella puede cuidarse sola. Regresamos al pueblo, ellas con ánimos bajos y yo con energías bajas y un mal humor que se acentúa a cada minuto. Al llegar al pueblo ya pasamos una enorme parte del día buscando y nos espera un tumulto. Juro por Celestia, Luna o el dios de turno que no tengo el menor interés en que es lo que pasa. Pregunto solo para sacarme el asunto de encima.

- ¿Que está pasando?

En medio del tumulto una pegaso inconsciente… su nombre era… Rain… algo… no me importa.

Por suerte Twilight se encarga del asunto, interroga y terminamos enterándonos que ella perdió el conocimiento en medio vuelo. Fue recogida por uno de los presentes.

- Llévenla al hospital rápidamente... y vean si no tiene algo más... parece que las cosas van de mal en peor...

- Oigan que no es Poem...

La voz de Applejack me retorna a la realidad. ¿En serio va a desaparecer y aparecer como se le antoje? Giro mi cabeza y la veo llegar, su cuerpo así como su ropa denota daño físico, muestra moretones en el cuerpo y uno de sus lentes yace roto, también noto que cojea de la pata izquierda sumado al hecho de que se tambalea y parte de su cuerpo yace cubierto de restos de plantas. Es muy raro si tomo en cuenta que siendo Starblood esta unicornio dejo fuera de combate a 3 hidras ¿acaso a Starblood no le importa el estado de su otra personalidad? No tengo el tiempo ni las ganas para pensar al respecto.

Twilight corre hacia Poem y habla casi a los gritos.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Por qué corriste?! ¡Nos has preocupado a todos!

-Ayuda… ella me quiso… La unicornio que previamente había huido solo articula unas palabras casi inaudibles antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Poem...responde...responde ¡Rápido! ¡Llévenla al médico!

Twilight ordena y el público obedece sin dudarlo… yo me quedo con una sola idea en mi cabeza… Cuando Starblood salga el hospital tendrá muchos más enfermos.  
Tendré que hacer algo... empezando por comprar café y masticar los granos si pienso seguir despierto...

El tiempo pasó tortuosamente lento. Demasiado lento. Ir al hospital, contar lo ocurrido a las portadoras… no quiero pensar, no quiero estar despierto.

Twilight lo nota y me envía a descansar. Me ordena que duerma y que me quede en su casa. No le discuto, no tengo ganas de discutir. No es conveniente discutir. Tengo que estar cerca del hospital.

Se nota cuan escasa era mi compresión del tiempo que para cuando llegue a la biblioteca y entre a esta ya había comenzado a descender el sol. Spike me indica donde pasaría la noche.

No llego a acomodarme que alguien golpea la puerta. Spike atiende… es Luna. Puedo escucharla. Spike le atiende y ella solicita hablar conmigo. No puedo decir que tengo ganas, tampoco puedo decir que tenga opciones.

-Hola Razón ¿Como te sientes?

-Exageradamente cansado.

Digo haciendo un gesto a Spike para que nos deje a solas.

-¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento?

Luna le pide espacio al dragón y este obedece la orden de su princesa.

La princesa de la noche suelta un graznido.

-El hechizo ese me afecto más de lo que debía. Igual me he manejado para no ser descubierta. Evite el contacto con mi hermana pero no se cuanto tiempo pueda mantener el secreto.

-Mientras puedas levantar la luna el caos no estallará

-No creo que sea algo permanente, requeriría demasiada fuerza por parte de Starblood. Y hablando de ella. ¿Qué has averiguado?

-Nada, solo sé que está interesada en hablar conmigo, quizá pueda averiguar mas

No sé si le estoy mintiendo o diciendo la verdad. No tengo ganas de pensar pero lo poco que puedo pensar es que no quiero traicionar a Starblood o no voy a despertar.

-¿Y cuándo hablaras con ella?

-Cuando a ella le plazca, no estoy en posición de elegir fechas. Hare lo posible, pero es cautelosa, no va a dejarse atrapar, si la próxima vez que se enfrenten ella está alimentada las cosas podrían salir mal.

-Tenemos que correr ese riesgo.

-Si algo te pasa tu pueblo la pasara aun peor, el enfrentamiento debe ser evitado a menos que tengas segura una victoria

-Entonces tendras que convencerla de que se valla. Si sigue causando problemas esta vez no habrá contemplaciones y se le apresara y se le aplicara la justicia por los crímenes que ha cometido. A decir verdad de no ser por tu sugerencia…

-Es lo que planeo, el punto es que sigue siendo un ser solitario en un mundo hostil, si se siente atacado va a defenderse

-Nosotros no fuimos los que atacamos primero

Dice con un tono severo antes de notar en mi rostro que no lograré permanecer despierto por más tiempo.

-Descansa. Y recuerda que no tenemos tanto tiempo como parece.

Me aconseja más calmada antes de salir sin despedirse de Spike.

Me siento contra la pared. ¿Cómo puede ser que no hayan aprendido nada de los changelings? No puedes intentar apresar o castigar a alguien solo porque se alimenta diferente.

Eso es todo lo que pienso antes de cerrar los ojos.

**Nota de autor.**

Es la última vez que permito que uno de mis personajes pase tanto sueño cuando la historia se cuenta desde su perspectiva. Deforma y complica demasiado la narración.


End file.
